Help That Soul
by Anifun
Summary: Yasha is a billon air who's perants have been killed she is on the rode to recuparation but, it can be a bumpy one. Inuyasha and Kagome hate one another can they work together to help Yasha or will they fail the poor soul? COMPLETE
1. Life Change's In a Instent

A/N: I guess this is just a story I wanted to write after me, my mom, and dad saw the movie 'Regarding Henry'. It was a preatty interesting movie. Hey do me a favor read this story and if you want rent the movie wach it and tell me which one you like more. Kay?

Disclamer: I didnt own Inuyasha I never will so get off it people!!!!!

Chapter one: Life Changes In A Instent.

_"This just in billon air Takashi Tenko and familly have been shot acording to news the only survivor was his 5 daghter who is currently in a comma" _Said the news reporter on T.V. "Wow poor kid" said a 15 year old Kagome who was baby sitting her brother.

Inuyasha had heard the news while he was getting dressed to hang out with his freinds "The kid better hope she never wakes up or else she might as well be dead with them".

_"This just in billon air Takashi Tenko and familly have been shot acording to news the only survivor was his 5 daghter who is currently in a comma" _ "Sis whats a comma?" asked a 10 year old kohaku to his 16 year old sister Songo. "Kid's souldent wach the news Kohaku!" She said to him. "Why?" he asked Miroku Songo's boyfreind awnsered "Because the news makes people sad and I know you like to smile more than frown".

"Kirara, what's a gonna happen to her now?" asked shippo who was getting ready like Kirara to go to collage "I dont know what do I look like a genuse?". Shippo looked away "maybe".

It's been 5 years since then all of them are now working at a Nursing Home. Kirara and Shippo being the main nurses got pretty tough jobs. Songo, Miroku, and Kikyo being the helpers at one main subject. Kagome and Inuyasha the new comers that they couldent pair up to help anyone. They were complete bitter enemys leave them alone for five minutes they start fighting faster than fire and water.

Though all of them had heard the news report about the girl it was a far off memory. The only thing they knew was a new rich girl was coming into the nursing home. They had a empty room that was painted first baby blue and above it with a sponge baby yellow. Which made it a very cute room for a little girl. Was a half demon with white hair and dog ears a lot like Inuyasha's. But, she was from a diffrent dog tribe than Inuyasha. The little girl had been shot in the head making her forget everything that had happened in her life. Also she had been shot on the other side of her head making her almost completely unable to move. Luckly she was a half demon or she wouldent even had suvived the shot.

In this time demons, humans, and half demons can live together because of the new goverment. Most demons and half demons like Shippo who was a fox-demon and Kirara who was a neko-demon (cat demon) needed a card to get into places like a zoo and restaurants.

Shippo and Kirara have been taking care of Yasha (The little girl) because she had been considered a challange to Kikyo the head nurse. Yasha would throw the food at them bite and scrach them during training and every thing else. Inuyasha one day while cleaning the floors found them stugling against the five year old that looked 3 years old.

----------End of chapter one-----------

A/N: I like the movie and I wanted to make my own kind of vertion of it so how is it so far? R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Caught In The Middle

A/N: I'm liking the story so far I hope you people reading are enjoying it as well. And yes I have grammer issues give me a break people at least the storys good right?

Disclamer: I wont, cant, wish, but dont own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Caught In The Middle

One afternoon while Inuyasha was cleaning the floors he noticed the strugling kid 'another mess for me to clean I'm sure' he thinks as he walks up done with the chores for today. But, something made him go inside when they left the girl in the room alone. He read's her sheet it says she hasent been eating or anything they can baerly get her to streach and not fight them. She was scheduled for a tube feeding in a hour, 'those things hurt dont they?'.

Inuyasha talks to the kid to see if she'll have any responce because acording to this she response to nobody "Oi kid if you dont eat the food they'll just keep shoving that thing up your nose you know that right!?". She turns around to face him then looks back at the sunset.

"Aww whatever it's such a waist a cute face like your's never to be used" She looks back at him this time her eyes are shining a bit like she lissening but, not understanding. He leaves knowing that she will react to him and only him. As he leaves the room Kagome far on the other side of the hall notices his smirk face.

'most likely did something mean to her' she thought as she walked to Yasha's room only to find her stairing out of the sunset. Kagome walks over and sits down on the corner of the bed next to her. "This is much nicer than the hospital right?" she says and the same thing the did with Inuyasha she did with Kagome her eyes grew some color and began to sparkal.

For a moment Kagome was lost in her gaze then she shook it off "Yasha I'll be back to feed you see if I can stop them from sticking that tube up you nose it hust doesent it". Thought Yasha had no clue what she was saying she just continued to stair at Kagome's eyes.

Kagome left the room and Yasha alone. Kagome didnt get there in time and the had allready used the tube. Kagome was glad she didnt have to see Yasha's sad face or her stuggling. Late in the night Inuyasha came into the room Yasha quickly reacted and looked at his face. He had brought her food from the lunch room. He put the food down next to her on the cabnet so that he could read her pappers. Acording to them she had not alowed them to give her food or put the tube up her nose. She was starting to react to not eating in a while she had gone pale, her ears drooped down, and her eyes were lossing color.

"look Kid you got to eat if not you'll starve and die" He said to her her ears moved closer to the back of her hair.

She was reacting to his lecture so he stoped picked up her food settled on her bed and put a spoon full of mash potatoes near her mouth. She at first didnt eat it she moved away from the spoon.

"I said eat! So eat Kid!" she sniffed the food them opened her mouth. He put it in her mouth she ate it and slowly swollowed it.

Inuyasha heard foot steps coming toward the room he leaped and held onto the celing. Kagome came in with some applesauce in her P.j's Inuyasha blushed as his heart started to race.

"Yasha, once again you didnt let them feed you why do you keep doing that to them?" said Kagome. 'what's Kagome doing here?' thought Inuyasha.

Yasha's hand streached out and reached for Kagome. Kagome smiled and put the applesauce on the table. That was wnen she noticed the mashed potatoes the spoon had a little bit of uneaten potatoes.

"Who gave you food that you actually ate?" asked Kagome. Yasha just sat there trying to get Kagome closer.

'man she reacts to Kagome too!'

Kagome picked up the mashed potatoes and put more of the potatoes on the spoon.

"here" she said holding up the spoon to Yasha's mouth. Yasha accepted it gladly and swallowed it without any probloms. Kagome keept on feeding Yasha till everything was gone including the apple sauce. Kagome cheacked off the part were it say's 'food eaten'.

And then leaves "Bye Yasha see you tomoro" she says.

Inuyasha jumps down when Kagome leaves. Yasha looks at him with those cute shining eyes that brought him in here in the fist place.

"You little..!!! Why Do You React To Only Kagome And Me!? I Hate That Bich!!!" Yasha continues to stair at him like as if he's one of the best thing's in life.

"KEH! What's the point to talk to a stupid shell" He said as he walked out the room.

Inuyasha had been bumped into a second after he walked out the door. The person he had bumped into happened to be Kagome who was now on the floor. Inuyasha had gotten a good look at her panties before she fliped her self over. She must not have known it was Inuyasha because she said "Sorry sir!" and she ran into Yasha's room picked up the garbage really fast. And ran toward the lunch room the oposite way.

'Who knew Kagome got embarrassed that easly. I thought she was always in control and tough' he thought as he went to sleep 'Kagome's a lot diffrent than she acts to me'.

'Wait a sec was that Inuyasha! AWWWWW Man! Inuyasha's never going to let this down!' Kagome thought while she was in bed. 'Wait what was he doing in Yasha's room? Did he see what I did? Wait there was some mashed potatoes that were eaten a little. Did Inuyasha feed Yasha before I feed her?

--------Chapter 2 is over--------

A/N: How are you people doing? I just wanted to put a short for all you henti boys.

Small Chibi boy with glasses sits in the front row of class.

A/N: Kagome had white bikini type of panties that had on the side a pink color along with sakura flowers.

Henti boy gets a large nose bleed.


	3. The New Help

A/N: I'm so sorry that I havent been writeing the chapter's lately I've been really buisy with school work and stuff.

Disclamer: Does it it even seem that the great Inuyasha was made by me?

Chapter 3: The New Help

That morning little Yasha sat down waiting for ether Kagome or Inuyasha to come in to feed her. When they didnt come she tryed to move her hands to figet. She was sucseding and was able to lift her arm and hand. She now tryed to flex her hand which she seemed to only be able to do by grabbing something.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were complaing that they had to both take care of Yasha.

(Flash back)

Kaede: as you can see the child will not respond to us but, only to you two.

Inuyasha: Oh boy let me guess your going to make us work together to help her get better.

Kagome: well there's no way I'm working with this Inu-Baka!

Inuyasha:And I'm not working with the human!

Kaede: That's enough you two will be her trainer helper and every thing else she needs until she is completely healed.

(end flash back)

Kagome said "UGH your so Lazy!" and gave up. Inuyasha said "well at least I dont flash my under wear in people's face's cluz!" Kagome blushed just like he wanted. He thought 'got her!' instead of saying something back she wispered her bangs trying to hide her face "Please dont tell anyone keep it a secret".

He blushes at her reaction and walk's away with his usual "Keh Fine". He reamembers that he has to get Yasha's food "I'll go get breakfast for all of us". Kagome walk's a step or two to Yashas room then says "Thanks Inuyasha" but, the tone she said his name made his small blush turn fully red.

Kagome continued her walk to Yasha's room. When she walked inside she noticed Yasha trying to reach for something. "Yasha what are you doing?" She said as she walked to Yasha's bed. Yasha noticed Kagome and put her hand down. And shined her eyes once again. "You hungry?" Kagome asked her as she staired back at her. Kagome was about to leave to get some water as Yasha just looked at her. When Kagome was just close enough Yasha reached for Kagome. She had finnaly moved her hand the right way now she had to move the other hand and her body. She sucsesfuly turned and grabbed Kagome's shirt.

Kagome felt the tug and turned arouned suprised to find Yasha holding onto her for dear life. Yasha was about to fall off the bed luckly Kagome caught her. Kagome took her into her arms suporting her back with on hand the other one acting as a seat. "Well we can see your really trying" said Kagome looking down at her. Yasha was very small for a 10 year old even for her used to be age 5 she would be found to be a 3 or 2 year old.

Yasha looked up at her confused Kagome said "Great job Yasha that the kind of stuff you need to do". Yasha looked up at her Kagome staired at her mouth muscle which were twiching. Finnaly Yasha smiled up at her a nice smile. Inuyasha came in at that very moment and saw Yasha smile at Kagome then at Inuyasha.

"what happened did I miss something?" he asked. Kagome awnsered "Yasha just grabbed me, moved her hand body arms all together. And she smiled for the first time". Inuyasha put the food on the desk and then opened his arm's like as if he was asking to hold Yasha. Kagome passed her to him "Nice job kid see I told ya you can move if you really try". He looked back at Kagome who was stairing at him and thinking 'is he really that nice! I wonder why we fight...?'. Then he said "bich get her food and feed her I'm hungry" Kagome remembered that this was Inuyasha she was thinking about and shook off the idea.

"The names KA-GO-ME!! KA-GO-ME!!! Not Bich!" she said taking Yasha out of his arms who looked confused about what they were saying. Inuyasha said just to anoy her "Fine Feed Her Ka-Go-Me".

'Whatever I didnt expect any respect from him' Kagome took Yasha to a seat where they could wach T.v. She took Yasha's breakfast set Yasha on her lap and leaning on her. The food was on a desk right next to them. Kagome turned on the T.v and changed it to nick. Then started feeding Yasha her bottle.

"You still here Inu-Baka?" said Kagome to find Inuyasha stairing at her and Yasha. "Shut it!" he said and left to eat his food in solotude. Yasha just kept on sucking the bottle.

"Yasha do you even know what you look like?" Yasha's hair seemed to had not been washed in a while. Yasha looked at her and Kagome let go of the bottle unconciosly. Yasha picked it up with her small hand's and held it the same way Kagome did.

Yasha continued to suck on the bottle until she noticed Kagome shiver. Kagome had her hands on her face. Yasha drank the last of the bottle then droped it. Yasha tryed her hardest to control her hand again and she put hers on Kagome's. Kagome looked up at Yasha with tears in her eyes. Yasha was confused by this reaction but, she knew one thing 'something wrong with my-ome'. Yasha carefully moved her hand to one of Kagomes eyes and removed the water falling out of them. Then she did the same to the other eye.

Kagome looked up at Yasha then noticed there was a bit of a conferting growling coming from Yasha. Yasha smiled with her teeth out at Kagome who wiped the rest of her tears with her sleve. "Ya your right there's no reson to cry over such a jerk" said Kagome while feeding Yasha the rest of her food.

Inuyasha came in to find Yasha pointing to cards and Kagome saying what they are. Inuyasha was holding a blue mat which was like a futon. He spread it out and said "Yasha time for streaches". Yasha went closer to Kagome because she knew what the blue mat. She looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to the mat. Kagome reasured her "Dont worry Kikyo is not going to streach you".

Inuyasha sat on the mat cross legged. Kagome put Yasha on the mat and let her lean on her. Inuyasha first bent her leg up then he lifted it up so that it was almost in a strait line. Yasha diped her claws and hands on Kagome's leg. Luckly Kagome was used to this because on her cat. Inuyasha bent it in the air then put her leg back on the ground. He pushed her leg softly tord Yashas chest. Yasha tryed to stay still but, it was hurting her. Inuyasha put it back down and did the same with her other leg.

When they finnished her legs Inuyasha held her so that Kagome can strech her arms. Kagome pulled them and when she brought them back behind her she went close to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha smelled dry tears on Kagome's face he asked her "Kagome?".

Kagome awnsered "Ya?" still streching Yasha's arm. As she moved to her other arm "Were you crying?" he asked.

'awww man I forgot to wash my face so that he couldent smell the tears' thought Kagome "no what are you talking about?" she lied.

"Lier" he said becomeing annoyed that Kagome lied. He let Yasha sit and lean on him supporting Yasha with one hand. He grabbed Kagome's hand and said "what is it? I want to stop fighting Kagome since it's usless and annoying so lets start over kay?".

Kagome smiled and nodded "that would be for the best". Yasha looked from one to the other then noticed that both of them still had their hand together. She lifted her right hand and put it on theirs seeing if that would help her under stand them better.

They both looked at her suprised she opened her mouth and smiled at them both. "I know what she would like!" said Kagome all of a suden "How about we take her out on a picnic tomoro?". Inuyasha thought for a moment "It would be kind of interesting. Ya sound's like Yasha would like that let's just be glad that she look's like a baby".

They spent the rest of the day doing whatever they need to. In the night for the first time in a month Yasha took a bath. She even let Kagome wash her hair. Kagome sat her down near a mirror Yasha pointed to the mirror then her self the mirror did the same. Yasha thought 'me look like Inu-yasha-s' Yasha smiled and put her hand on the mirror.

"seem's that you understand what a mirror is" said Kagome back from getting dressed. Yasha looked up at Kagome and smiled again. Kagome picked up Yasha and put her on the bed Kagome had a diper and put it on Yasha. Then Kagome put on some little kid pajamas on Yasha.

Yasha sat up again showing she wasent sleepy. Kagome picked up a brush and turned Yasha around. Inuyasha came in drying his hair with a towel "You gonna brush Yasha's hair?". Kagome nodded Inuyasha took the brush from Kagome's hands "you should never brush a dog half demons hair with just any brush. Espesaly one like me and Yasha we can only use a dog's hair brush".

Inuyasha took out his own hair brush and started combing up and down Yasha's hair. Yasha lied down like a dog would when you were petting them. "see we like it like this first" he coninued going up and down Yasha's hair. When it was finnaly dry he took out a diffrent brush "this one is just to make sure the hair stays soft".

It had just two point's it looked a lot like a persons fingers "wach this". He went up side to side down and up on the top of Yasha's hair. He did the same on her ears by the time he was done she was fast asleep. "Wow what is that?" asked Kagome looking at Yasha who was fast asleep.

"It's like you rubbing your finger's on her ear and hair so it feel's good on pup's and make's you fall asleep" he awnsered. They walked back to their room's after they were sure that she was asleep.

----------End---------

A/N: yay done with this chapter I can be sure your reading this if you press the little button down there and tell me what you think. X3 R&R


	4. Picnic

A/N: Yay I'm actualy doing good I hope you all like my story! I'm working hard to finnish it as soon as I can but, I only have acsess to my computer on weekend's. And the evil teachers all give homework!

Disclamer: Do I really have to say it people? I'm sure none of you own Inuyasha so why sould I?

Chapter 4: Picnic!

Yasha woke up in the morning and got feed by Inuyasha that day. "What's takeing Kagome so long?" he said holding the remote just high enough so that Yasha couldent reach it. Kagome came in wearing a tee-shirt and short skirt. The shirt was baby-yellow and the skirt was blue like Inuyasha's jeans.

He was wearing riped jeanes and a red short sleaved shirt. Yasha had not been dressed yet so was still in her Pj's. Inuyasha had layed down what he wanted her to wear. It was some short green pants and a yellow shirt. Kagome had a long red shirt with short jean's that seemed a little to big for her. She also had some blue and white baby shoes.

"I think that your clouthing is better" said Inuyasha 'it make's her look more like me. I was just trying to be considerent of Kagome' he thought.

"you sure I'm a fan of yellow's and greens just as much as the next person but, I like red and blue it's more pleasant to my eye" said Kagome.

"Ya I like red more than any color so I try to wear it at all time's" said Inuyasha amazed that him and Kagome had even one thing in comon.

Kagome dressed Yasha in the clothing then Inuyasha said "Wait a sec I got an idea". He got up and started walking to his room. He looked through his hat's until he found a small red hat. It was pretty plain but, mached very well with what Yasha was wearing.

He slowly walked back to Yasha's room he came inside to see Yasha chewing her thumb. Kagome trying to get her to stop by pulling her finger out. "Take a look." said Inuyasha when he was close enough to Kagome to give her the hat.

"wow this is a nice hat it maches great with Yasha's shirt" said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed a little and said "keh".

Kagome put the hat on Yasha's head Yasha played around with it trying to figure out what it was. "yasha can you say hat?" said Kagome after she picked her up.

Yasha just keept on playing around with the hat. Kagome put the picnic basket and Yasha's stuff in the other hand. Kagome was suprised when Inuyasha took both of them out of her hand "I'll carry it" said Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed a little "thanks" and she sifted Yasha in her arm's so that she was facing Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was traceing train line's on a map "Inuyasha do you know which train to take to get to sacred park?".

"not really I dont take the train to offten" he awnsered while scraching his head. Yasha was looking at the map, eyes following all the red lines. Then Kagome passed Yasha the map.

"maybe we sould ask the ticket seller" she said. Inuyasha looked at Yasha's finger traceing three diffrent trains.

They all came togther at fuji station 'wait isent fuji a few blocks away from sacred park?' he thought. "Kagome is fuji station near sacred park?" he said.

"ya why" she took the map from Yasha's hands.

"Cause it'd be easyer to go from the express train then go to sacred park" he said while pointing at the the train that Yasha was.

"your right! I thought you said you didnt know" said Kagome while takeing a closer look at the map.

"I didnt know ether. But, Yasha gave me the idea she was just pointing randomly then she got to fuji station and just keept her finger there" he awnsered.

Kagome look's at Yasha and say's to her "Yasha, have you been to sacred park?".

Yasha shift's her head to look at Kagome's face at the sound of her voice. Yasha still confused at what Kagome is saying put's her thumb inside her mouth and sucks it like she normaly does. Inuyasha take's Yasha's finger out of her mouth "she's been doing that a lot lately" he said annoyed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They all sat on the express train to fuji station. Yasha slept in Kagome's arm's peasefully. Inuyasha was also falling asleep but, was trying hard not to show it.

He wasent to good at it though "Inuyasha you can go to sleep you look tiered" said Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head "I'm fine".

Yasha cuddled up to Kagome after the door opened and alowed people into the express train which had gone back to stoping stop by stop. Inuyasha looked at all the people which came in. Through all the noice and new sents Yasha woke up. She didnt move but, her eye's where open.

When all the people had finnaly sat down a old lady came in with what seemed to be her grandson. The little boy let go of her hand and sat down next to Inuyasha. There were no more seat's left and the old lady with her tiered and weak bones wouldent go to long without a seat.

Inuyasha got up "where are you going Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"no where" he awnsered then walked to the old lady. "ma'm would you like to sit down?".

"oh thank you thank you so much young man" she said smiling she looked at Kagome and Yasha. "but, wouldent you rather sit next to you child and wife?" she said.

Inuyasha blushed same as Kagome "I'm not married" said Kagome. "and that aint my kid" he said still blushing.

The old lady lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled a little. The little boy looked at Yasha. Yasha looked at him but, held tightly onto Kagome. The little boy skoots to the chair Inuyasha was sitting in and say's to Kagome "She's cute. look's like him a lot hu".

"Ya she does..." Yasha once again put her thumb in her mouth. Kagome take's her finnger out of her mouth "I told you to stop doing that didnt I".

"so what's the young one's name?" asked the old lady while sitting down.

"It's Yasha" anwsers Inuyasha his face still showing some anger.

"As in Friendly Spirit. I like name's like that" say's the little boy.

The train stoped at fuji station 'finnaly' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they walk out of the train. The little boy waved, good bie to Inuyasha and Kagome. Yasha was getting tiered of Kagomes soft arms and started to squiggle and squirm. "pass her to me before she falls down" said Inuyasha holding out his arms.

Kagome passed Yasha to Inuyasha and took one of the bags from Inuyasha. He lifted Yasha and put her on his sholders both her legs on his shoulder. He held them softly to give her some extra suport. She smiled when she got her new sight of the world.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to the park. They walked strait to the park and found a nice spot that had both shade and many thing's for Yasha to see. Inuyasha put Yasha down on the floor so that he could set up the picnic, Kagome left to go to the bathroom.

Yasha was touching the grass with her now able to move hands. Inuyasha had finnished putting the blanket on the gound so he layed down on it. Yasha seemed to be trying to get on her knees so Inuyasha swiched her from sitting to a crawling position. Her knees were to weak, she fell on her face and tears started to develop in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked from side to side before he lifted Yasha into his lap. She was on the break of tears then he started to sing. In a deap kind of fathers voice that only some men could reach.

_Your here with me, and I'm here with you as well_

_Just come closer, dont be afraid_

_The world is nothing to fear and I'm right beside you kid_

_It okay to cry_

_Your here with me and I'm fine with that_

_So stay beside me my child_

_Never leave me folowing you because mothers tear will start again_

_It's fine to be afraid of the world_

_But reamember that your part of that place in which you fear most_

_Just hold my hand and I'll help you make it though this_

_Your not alone..._

Kagome had came in some where in the middle of the song. Yasha didnt cry so Inuyasha set her back on the grass. This time she started to pull the grass out to see how sturdy it was.

Kagome sat on the blanket "that was a nice song Inuyasha who taught you it?" said Kagome.

Inuyasha sat up and blushed madly "You heard what I sang!?" Kaggome nodded. "sigh. My mom sang that song to me when I was a child... at least before she died" he said lieing back down on the blanket.

Kagome blushed a little "It's a nice song. Maybe you can teach it to me, if you want that is".

'She want's to learn my song! I guess I should teach her. After all I wouldent mind hearing her sing it' he thought. He shifted to the side so that he wouldent face Kagome "ya I guess I could teach you how to sing it".

Kagome smiled then Yasha tryed to go to Kagome but, still she had no ability to move her legs. Kagome lifted her up and Yasha opened her mouth symboling that she was hungry. Inuyasha took out a bottle and passed it to Kagome. Kagome layed Yasha bown like a baby and started to feed her with the bottle.

Inuyasha imagend Kagome breast feeding a baby with only half of her shirt on 'WTF!!!! I got to stop thinking like that I'm only supposed to be freinds with her! I maybe ready to mate but, Kagome surly wants a human to mate her not a mutt like me' he tought to him self.

Yasha finnished the bottle and Kagome took out all the food, that she cooked the day before, two bento boxes for her and Inuyasha. And for Yasha a lollipop, cake, and latter on some ice cream. Kagome gave Yasha the lollipop but, Yasha staired at the kiddie park near by.

"Yasha you wana go to the park?" asked Kagome.

"we can go after we eat after all Yasha does have to learn how to fit in with other kids" said Inuyasha before he soved a shrimp into his mouth.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha and Kagome finnished eating their lunches and they took Yasha to the park. Yasha pointed at the monkey bars where there were no kids accept only demon with brown skin and blue hair. It was a boy who all the littler kid's glanced at every now and again. When a little kid went up to him he would growl and the kid would run away.

"go ahead Yasha go play" said Inuyasha putting her down on the sand box. She started digging a hole until she looked at the monkey bars. Inuyasha could tell it wasnt just one of those little 'mama! I wana go on it!' things. Yasha must felt it to be a feeling of pride.

"Wait here Kagome" he said to Kagome who was waching Yasha from the bench. He walked over to Yasha and shifted her once again to a crawling position. This time she didnt fall but, instead tryed to crawl. first she almost fell. By the second try she had made her first step.

She crawled out of the sand box and headed to the monkey bars. The boy looked in amazement as the man sat back down on the bench. Yasha grabbed onto one of the bars and the boy growled.

She looked at him with eyes that wonder. She didnt yipe like most kids would have. Insted she tryed to go on the bars with only her hands and waist. Every time she got up one of the ladders she sat down on it and reached for the next one.

"Hey kid This is Mine Not Yours Mine" the boy growled protectively. Yasha looked at him but, continued climbing.

"I said DOWN!" He was about to pull Yasha down. Kagome got up to tell him to stop but, Inuyasha made her stop and she sat back down confused at his actions.

Yasha turned to look at him though she didnt understand it she did a growl then a yipe which Inuyasha stood up to. The boy walked away and sat on his four paws and backed away slowly bowing his head every time he took a step. Yasha continued to climb until she had reached the top she couldent go any higher.

Kagome get's up and helps Yasha get to the top and she contiues useing her upper body to move. Then Yasha let go of the bar and held onto Inuyasha. He put her on his shoulders and he and Kagome left to go get some ice cream.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome why did you buy that gross ice for yasha instead of vanalla?" asked Inuyasha who had one hand on Yasha's foot the other on his ice cream.

"Well I like ices here you try" she passed Inuyasha her cherry ice. Inuyasha took a lick 'wait isent that inderect kiss!' thought Kagome after she took it back and took a lick.

"It's not to bad now that you menchion it maybe I'll get that next time" said Inuyasha. Yasha was looking around at people and listening for words. The many words she had heard today were mostly 'mama and papa' from other kids her age.

o0o0o0 latter that night o0o0o0o

"Night Yasha" said Kagome while putting her to bed. "night" said Inuyasha who sat down in a chair, since it was his turn to wach Yasha fall asleep. Yasha sell asleep at ease and very fast.

Inuyasha's demon was what keept him awake through the night.

"_make mate...mate_" it continued saying this through out the night. 'now this is getting annoying!' he thought of Kagome's ice cream and the flavor. It didnt just tast like cherry, it had a tangy flavor to it that it never had.

'could that have been Kagome's flavor' he thought befor he fell asleep.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

A/N: sorry for the wait and by the way... The Song Is Mine!!!!!!! Yes I know it's not to good but, I just wanted to let you people know.


	5. Diching Can Be Hard To Find

A/N: I'm sure most of you people are laughing at the fact I wrote my own song in there but I was bored!

Disclamer: Do you think I own Inuyasha? Sadly the awnser to that is no --

Chapter 5: Diching Can Be Hard To Find

It's been a month so far and Yasha cant speek or walk. She managed to crawl, use her hands more freely, nod for Yes, and shake her head for No. But, other than that nothing. She has finnaly been alowed to go to the play room with other few little kids that there are in this joint.

"She always seems to be looking at the more recoperated kids say hi to their Mothers and Fathers" said Inuyasha.

"You should just be glad your taking care of a small kid. Look at Kirara and Shippo they wash old people for a living" said his friend Miroku.

"That reminds me arent you and Kagome working together? Has anything hot happened bettween you two that you can talk to one another" Miroku got closer to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"KEH!" anwsered Inuyasha moving away from the idiot next to him. "What about you and Songo I saw her slap you a few days ago. Couldent keep your henti hands off".

Miroku put his hand to his cheek "With a bottom like her's it's worth it".

Songo happened to pass by at that moment "Henti!!!" she yelled at him. He looked at her with innocent eyes "My lady Songo dont we look beautiful as always".

"Save me the compoments Henti" Songo said with a huff and walked off to continue her work.

Inuyasha laughed under his breath and contiued to eat his lunch.

o0o0 With Kagome o0o0

"So how have thing's been with doggy-boy around?" asked Kirara.

"Not to bad really" said Kagome finnishing her sandwich.

Kirara sat like a cat and started licking her paws "I cant believe dog-boy and you can control that kid. Every day I was sent there I walked strait to eather the First-Aid or the shower" Kagome and her giggled.

Songo walked out the building in a sour mood Kirara put her hand near Kagome's ear and whispered "look's like my-Songo just saw That-Miroku".

Kirara aways used 'My' to refer to a good freind 'That' to refer to a person or if they are part animal whatever animal they are.

Kagome waved to Songo "Songo!" Kirara waved as well "My-Songo it's been awile since I've seen you this sour".

Songo noticed them and walked to them "Hi guys" she said.

"so has henti boy done something again" said Kagome.

"Ya That-Henti is the only one who pisses you off this much" said Kirara with a cat like smirk.

Songo crossed her arms and growled "Ya same old stuff" her face softened "So have eather of you guys seen Shippo?".

"My-Shippo is most likely still asleep like he normaly is. You know winters coming he'll most likely hibernate soon" answered Kirara.

"Speaking of hibernation do neko-demons or inu-demons hibernate?" said Kagome.

"I most certanly do not. But, why inu-demons?" said Kirara.

"Somebody got's a crush on Inu boy" Songo smirked when she managed to get Kagome to blush.

"Do Not!" yelled Kagome with a red face. To her happieness Shippo came outside at the very moment. 'thank god!' "Songo look it's Shippo" said Kagome pointing at Shippo.

Songo faced Shippo "So it is...be glad Kagome but, you havent gotten out of this just yet" said Songo running off.

Kirara got on four paws streched like a cat and said "Sorry Kagome but, I'm on cleaning duty today. Got to go" she got up and walked into the building.

'well might as well make sure Yasha's still asleep' she thought to her self. She got up and started tord the play room 'I still have no clue how she can take a nap in there without any problems'.

Turns out Inuyasha had taken her back to the room and fell asleep on the bed along with her. Kagome giggled a little then put a blanket over them. Inuyasha moved around a little while Yasha fliped so that she was sleeping on her stomach.

Yasha yiped a little but, she snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. Inuyasha was face up and moved over so that he was faceing Kagome and Yasha. Then he wispered "kag...ome" and snuggled into the blanket.

Kagome blushed 'what could he be dreaming...?' she thought. 'well thier both asleep might as well go hang out with someone. I'm so bored I dont care who!' Kagome left the room. Leaveing the two sleeping dogs alone.

Yasha got up a few seconds latter. Kagome's sent filled the room along with Inuyasha's who was next to her. She climed off the bed to go do some adventuring.

She crawled out into the fimilar hallway.Though this place has about 60 kids and 45 adults in recoperation they only have 90 helpers. All helpers were to take turns doing everything. In some cases like Kirara and Shippo's they were alowed to work with the really though cases.

She crawled away down the hell Kagome went. She would stop every now and again to sniff around or find something interesting. But, other than that she was heading tord the play room.

Miroku was sitting around all the little kids who were playing however they could. He noticed little Yasha out in the hall. He got up and walked over to Yasha, he lifted her up and looked at her. "Well looks like a mini Inuyasha if you ask me..." Yasha bit Miroku on his nose to show that she was not a play thing and for him to put her down. "Act's like one too. Well you might want to start crawling cause I'm gonna go anounce a lost baby to Inuyasha" he put Yasha down and taped her softly to say 'go on'.

Yasha coninued her adventure down the hallway as miroku walked to Inuyasha who was still sound asleep. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha! You know I dont like talking to men like this!" he said close to Inuyashas ear. Inuyasha turned to the opposite side and grumbled "I'm tiered Kagome...".

"Inuyasha! I aint Kagome..." Inuyasha took Miroku into his arms and pushed him down on the bed. Kagome had walked Into the room to find Inuyasha in mirokus arms asleep on his chest. 'now thats weired...' thought Kagome as she shut the door softly saying "Sorry I didnt know you two were like that...".

"KAGOME!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!" said Miroku struggling agenst Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha woke up to find Miroku next to him. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!!!!! GET OFF MY BED!!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!!" Inuyasha kicked Miroku off the bed with his foot.

"WELL NETHER AM I!!!!" he said on the floor rubbing his head. Inuyasha looked down on the bed "hey... where's Yasha, Kagome?" he said when his little half demon was not found. "I just came to cheak that she wasent awake and hungry" she said holding up a bottle and some white rice. "Miroku... what you do whith Yasha?" Inuyasha said growling at him.

"I just came to tell you I just found Yasha crawling down the hall" he said in a calm smiling voice. "SHE WHAT!!!???" said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. Inuyasha got up and ran to look for Yasha, Kagome did the same.

Yasha on the other hand was haven fun she had walked into a room were a boy about three year older than her was in. He had leg isuess and sayed at the recoperation center for alomst every day of his life. When he noticed Yasha crawling around he said "Hey kid...". Yasha sat up and pointed to her self as if saying 'me?' the boy moved his hand saying "Ya you come here...".

Yasha crawled to the boy and looked up at him. He ,unlike most kids, had tan skin with brown hair and silver eyes, which had like a black mask under them. "Who ya talking to Meme?" asked a boy who was in the bed next to him. He had blue hair with peach skin. Around his eyes was a bandage that cover them showing that he was hurt on his eyes and was recoperateing from that.

Yasha looked at Meme and then at the other boy. "Just a little kid I found crawling around" answered Meme. "Well my name's Jazune" said Jazune. "And as you can tell I'm Meme. I'm here couse of my legs and Jazune had a poisonis myasma stuck in his eyes" Meme said then Jazune continued "And basicly I'm his legs and he's my eyes. For the fact that he finds it impossible to use cruches".

Yasha just keept on moving her head side to side. "Wait I think this is that little rich girl who woke up from a comma remember five years ago about that demon" said Meme holding his hand up at Jazune even though he cant see it. "Jazune can you pick her up for me?" said Meme.

"I do every thing else around here dont I" said Jazune while getting up to lift Yasha. He lifted her off the same way Inuyasha does. Yasha started to growl then she stoped just as fast as she started. 'Boy no smell scary no bite boy' she thought when he picked her up he put her on Memes lap.

"So can you talk?" asked Jazune who was leaning on the side of the bed. Yasha shook her head 'no' "I'll take that as a no" he said. "I guess we should teach you some while your here" said Meme. "Ok um... you have anyone important to you that make you feel special?" Yasha noded.

"Well you call the girl Mama or Mommy" said Jazune. "And you call the boy Papa or Daddy" said Meme. "a...m...a..." she said lightly touching her lip with her finger. "Ma...ma" said Jazune looking as intent as he could without his eyes.

Kirara came in with food but, she was in a rush and didnt notice Yasha. "You can feed your self right Jazune" she said at the door. "Ya dont worry I can do it my self" Jazune said moving his hand back and forth.

"I'll feed the girl for you Jazune" said Meme. "You sure?" said Jazune looking for his food. "Ya, I'll feed her I'm not hungry any way" Meme said holding his spoon to Yasha.

When they finnished feeding Yasha they started teaching her how to talk again.

"p...a...m...a" said Yasha when she stoped she looked cross eyed at her finger. "YASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Inuyasha who ran down the hallway. "I think you can say it now so I guess we can let you go" said Meme passing her to Jazune. Yasha was softly passed to Jazune then she was put in the hallway were Inuyasha would find her.

Inuyasha found Yasha and he lifted Yasha off the ground "Come on lets go eat I missed lunch because of you you know that?" he said. He went to the lunch room and he Kagome and Yasha ate lunch. After that Kagome washed Yasha and they relaxed waching some T.V.

In the night when they had to tuck Yasha in Inuyasha said "Why did you leave while we were taking a nap?". Kagome continued his lecture "What do you have to say for your self?". She lifted Yasha into her arms and she said "Mama!". Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Yasha eyes wide.

Inuyasha then said "and what about me?" he lifted Yasha and took her from Kagome. "Papa!!" she smiled and huged Inuyasha. "I love you Yasha" said Kagome hugging Yasha and in the prosses hugging Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha blushed and said "me too" he said putting one of his hands on Kagomes waist.

When they finnaly put Yasha to sleep they left to there rooms and went to sleep.

--------END-------

A/N: this chapter is long it took a long time and I have to go to sleep!


	6. Follow The Leader

A/N: Wooot I just finnished the mencholy do you know what that means people!? I get to finnish writing this freely!!!!

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha but I'm saving up! So far I have... Oo nothing...

Chapter 6: Follow The Leader

The next morning Kagome woke up first ready to go help Yasha. Yasha was looking outside at the window, after all it was just sun rise.

"Yasha good morning" Kagome said supriseing the five year old.

"MAMA!" said Yasha holding out her arms saying that she wanted to be carried. Kagome took the child into her arms and went on to have breakfast.

"Papa?" Yasha said while Kagome walked down the hall, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"We sould go wake him up before brekfast ends" Kagome said thinking out loud, "Yasha lets go wake up Papa, Kay?". Yasha nodded and smiled for her respons.

o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha was awake in his bed thinking out loud. "Yasha learned how to say a word shouldnt I be happy?" he twisted away from the window only to face a wall.

"I still rather be called that after I have a pup with Kagome" he opened his eyes rather wide and shook his head. "Who would want to have pups with a half breed like me!?" he looked up and put a hand over his head.

"But, Kagome does have a nice sent and the ice cream she gave me... I would eat her ice cream any day of the week" he said smiling at the thought of him and Kagome sharing ice cream.

He quickly sat up "Wait, its going to be chistmas soon right? what if we go see that big chistmas tree and stuff. But, then we'll have to go shoping for Yasha's clouthing since these guys give the worst clouthing in the world!".

He got out of bed knowing he had to change into clouthing sooner or latter. He took off his pants then his underwear. He looked inside his drawer and took out some underwear.

While he was putting them on Kagome came in with Yasha faceing the other way, luckly. She opened the door looked at Inuyasha then slowly closed the door.

She took a deap breath and then sreamed as loud as she could Inuyasha did the same.

Kagome somewere in the middle had put Yasha down on the floor so that she wouldent start to cry. Instead Yasha laughed at the funny faces thay were making.

Inuyasha a minute latter came out with only the shorts that he had worn to sleep. He ran after Kagome and now they were both babbleing random things to on another.

Yasha had sat her self down in a corner but, after ten minutes this had become boring. She took another strole while they faught with one another.

This time she got caught by Songo. Songo lifted her up knowing she would bite her if scaired or annoyed. Yasha just sniffed her, unlike what she had done to Miroku. Songo felt safe so she settled Yasha into her arms.

"so what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome this is the second time you diched them. Do you just enjoy making them scaired?" Songo said walking to the play room. Yasha looked up at her and giggled.

"I'll go put you in the play room with the other kids" Songo said. Yasha looked at her angry, like she just didnt want to go and be left in a room with a bunch of other kids.

"Um... well just dont bite me cause I have to go take care of other people besides you" Songo said afraid that she would get bit by Yasha.

Yasha desided not to bite her since she was afraid. Songo put her down in the play room. The play room was basicly empty there were only 7 other kids in the play room. All of them are demons, three girls and four boys, not counting Yasha

All of them could not speak but, they could all understand one another. "Hi Ku" said Yasha to the baby bear demon in baby. "Hey Yasha!" said the twins one a boy the other a girl.

The twins are rabbit demons, the boy named Usagi and the girl named Maru. The twins were here because they had cell and gender disorder. The girl had no reproductive cells and the boy's hair grew at a fast rate.

Ku had been hit hard on his spine and suvived. Momiji came up to us "Hi Yasha" he is a tiger demon with color disoder. His fur and eyes would change color now and again depending on how he felt.

Ookami, the white head with brown, as we called her, is a wolf. Then there's Aoi she's a sea demon with blue skin. Last Ko, the largest baby you would ever meet, was a raccon Demon.

Ookami had cell color disorder, Aio had breathing disorder, and Ko had spots on his skin.

All of them had body probloms but, Yasha being the only one with phisical and mental probloms was with the worst problom of them all. Ko stood up knowing his position as alpa male, in this little group, he was still looking for a alpa female.

He lifted Yasha up and sniffed her , she sniffed him back. He said "Your a little small you know that" Yasha bitt him and he put her down "Your a little big you know that".

He looked at her angry like "I hate dogs!" he said.

"Aww the little racoon likes me how cute" Yasha said mocking him by his sent. His sent was saying that he wanted her to be the alpa female.

"I like you kid you got spunk. How about being the alpa female, kid" he said sitting next to Yasha rumbleing a pack call, making all of them move closer to him.

Yasha responded with her pack call a much stronger and better sounding pack call.

"So your the new alpa prove your self wothy" said Ookami with his little arms crossed.

"ooo I smell jealousy" said Yasha stairing Ookami in the eye. Ookami huffed away when Yasha pushed her off with her hand.

Yasha held out her hands like a child "Ko a little help please". Ko knew that Yasha could not walk and that would slow her down in proving her self.

"Go to the vent Ko" she said. He stood up and Yasha took off all the screws on the vent.

"Um... Usagi and Maru can you break down the vent?" Yasha said while pointing at Usagi and Maru.

"We would be proud to" they said pushing down the vent.

"Ok Ko start crawling" Yasha ordered Ko to go into the vent. "Me go in there. I dont think so" he said in a rude know-it-all voice.

"Go in there or suffer the rath of my paw!" Yasha said hitting him hard on his back. He smirked and said "Well at least we know your brave and strong".

"And everybody else follow or die!" she said at them making sure thay all follow. Ko started crawling through the vent system following Yasha's orders. Stoping ever now and again to let everyone cach up.

When they finally got to the vent that Yasha wanted, she made the twins once again break down the vent bars. Then Ko jumped out and fell on the lap of Jazune.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WHO IS THIS!!!" he yelled touching ko and Yasha. "Wait I reconse this sent but, what with all the other baby sents?"

"Jazune looks like we have our little gest. And she brought freinds too" said Meme. Ko growled at the boy, "Shut it Ko!" Yasha said in baby.

"Whatever!" Ko said back. "Jazune, you know that vent above your head?" Meme said while looking at it.

"Ya what about it?" he awnsered. "Well our gest fell in from there. Do any of you kids know how to talk?" Meme said to them.

Ku, Aoi, Momiji, Ookami, and Ko all said "I can". Meme said "Seem's that the only one that cant talk is you little one. Did you learn anything new?".

"Mama... Papa..." Yasha said looking at him grufly but, holding out her arm's. 'I got to get Ko's sent off. At least Meme has a more humble sent' she thought to her self.

Ko passed her to Meme and she softly sat on his lap. "now get down idiots!" she said in baby. One by one they all came out on Jazune's bed.

"Ookami introduce them one by one to Jazune and Meme" she said. "This is Ko, thats Aoi, Momiji, Maru her twin Usagi, the girl on your lap is Yasha and I'm Ookami" Ookami said while pointing at each one of them.

Ko added "I'm the alpa male and will not loose to you weak dog!". Jazune whould have rolled his eyes but, insted he crossed his arms and said "Oh ya who the alpa female?".

"Yasha is the new alpa female she proved her sef wothy by finding this place" Aoi said in her normal soft and cute voice.

"Tell them I want them to be in the pack" Yasha said in baby to nobody in specific. Ko was the one to say it after all he did have complete power over the group, even if Yasha was at a position just a little bit higher than him, "Yasha wants you two to be in our pack".

Yasha started the pack call so did Ko. When both boys relaxed fully and started their call they knew that they had accepted. Both boys bearing their necks at the alpas.

"DARN YOU KID'S!!!!!!!" yelled Miroku 'oh ya Miroku was on dudty today'. "How could you loose seven kids in one day Miroku?" Yelled the girl songo.

"They snuck out and I was... um... workin" Miroku didnt finnish his sentence and got hit on the head by Songo, she said "IDIOT!!".

"You Were Taking A Nap!!!" Songo Yelled at him. "And Now Because Of One Bumbleing Idiot I'm Running Around The Whole Building!!!".

"Oh Miss Songo!" said Meme calling out to the helper. Songo came into the room and was releved to find all kids there with no harm done to them.

"Thank You Meme!!" she held Meme from his sholders as the boy held songo softly in a embrase. "And Me!!!" said Jazune annoyed as ever because he seemed to never be noticed.

"Yes Thank You Too Jazune!!" Songo practaly squished Jazune's head. When Miroku picked up Yasha she bitt him as in saying 'Baka you never do your work' "Yes I know" said Miroku.

Songo took Yasha from his arms and walked off to take her to her room. Ko and the rest of the gang walked off to the play room. "I guess you wont be going back to the play room again" Songo said during their walk.

'oh well wont be seeing Ko no more' Yasha thought to her self. When Songo walked into the room Kagome burst into tears when she saw Yasha in her arms. "Mama!!" Yasha yelled out to Kagome with her arms open.

Kagome grabbed Yasha and squezed her her a rough embrase. Inuyasha sat on the chair waiting for his turn to hold Yasha. Yasha yelled out "PAPA!!" because after all she hadent been held by him all day.

Kagome passed Yasha to Inuyasha, he gave her a hug and growled at her in Inu "Dont you dare ever scare me like that you little idiot!". Yasha yiped back saying "I was scaired too!" Inuyasha started a pack growl strangly Kagome reacted to the pack call.

"Kagome...?" he said in a hush voice. Kagome had her eyes closed and was moving on instinct , she rapped her arms over his sholders and held him close.

"remember she feel's like shes pack as well now" Yasha said in Inu while snuggling up to both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inu... Yasha" Kagome said softly into his ear.

Inuyasha stoped using the pack call when Yasha and Kagome fell asleep in his arms. He placed Yasha and Kagome in the bed he knew he wasnt suposed to end up likeing Kagome or anything. But, he couldnt help it. Kagome's body, smells, the way she talked, her soft skin, anything she did made him crazy.

"oh God why do you hate me so?" he said as he walked out the room. The last thing he remembered was her underwear that she had flashed when she fell. 'Would there be any hope that I would see them again?' he thought to him self while falling asleep.

END!!!

* * *

A/N: I'm sleepy the teacher hates me and I have a project due tomoro. Which by the way I havent started. Yet I still have time to write the story and update once a week. I hope I get a few more reviews. After all I try really really hard!


	7. There’s More Before a Holiday

A/N: I'm Soooooo Sorry that I haven't up dated in a while. I go to detention like 4 times a week. I have to do weekly laundry because my mom won't buy me more uniform. But, I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems. After all we all have problems of our own.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own silver haired hottie I wish I did….. X3

Chapter 7: There's More Before a Holiday

"Explain again why we're at the mall again?" Inuyasha said walking through the large crowd in the Doki-Doki mall.

"One, because I'm bored and two, because it's almost Halloween and we still don't have any costumes" Kagome said, carrying Yasha who was in a long sleeved red shirt and overalls.

"Yay! Halloween!" Yasha said. Over two months learned how to say small baby sentences and wobble while holding onto a railing. And as said she would never be allowed back into the play room. She just causes too much trouble.

"I hate the mall crowded with people. Yelling all over the place and smells all over" Inuyasha said walking next to Kagome and being pissed off. "And besides I hate Halloween" he added.

"No hate Halloween! Halloween good!" Yasha said smiling and pointing her little finger at him.

"That's right Yasha seems hyped up about Halloween so give her a break" Kagome said bouncing Yasha up and down.

They walked to a large store with costumes. Children of all kind were running everywhere, demons, half-demons, humans, girls, boys basically every type.

They walked to the children isle, but none of them seemed to fit Yasha. Then they looked at the infant section the perfect size was there. They looked threw piles and piles of clothing. Kagome took out a dog costume it was brown/light brown. Inuyasha took out a witch costume it was an evil witch and had a purple cape.

Yasha looked from one to the other then she pointed at the dog costume and said "Doggy!"

"Told ya she wasn't going to like whatever you pick up" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine" he snorted at her and took out a collar, snout, and some face paint. Then he lifted Yasha up and sat her in one of the chairs.

He took out the costume and put it over her clothing. He put the snout around her nose and then put the collar around her neck. "Bark" she said when he was done and picked her up. He showed her to Kagome Yasha looked nothing like a dog but, she did look cute.

"I'll take care of Yasha so that you can get your costume" Kagome said trying to get Yasha from his arms.

"Ladies first" Inuyasha answered moving to the adult costume section. At least it was less crowded here.

Kagome was looking around same as Inuyasha. Yasha looked as well, not that she had any clue what they were looking for. Kagome took out two different costumes and went up to them. "Which one do you like more?" Kagome said.

One was a priestess outfit it showed no skin and smelled wired. The other was an old fashion school uniform. Like from sailor moon or something like that. Except the skirt was very short shorter than usual. Inuyasha liked the short skirt it showed off her legs and curves. While the other one exposed less skin than anything he ever saw.

"That one" Yasha said pointing at the skirt.

"Ok I guess but, I might get cold don't you think?" Kagome said.

"Well your creative use this costume and I'll dress up as an Egyptian. I heard they were having a competition that doctors that wear similar outfits with their kids can get a prize" Inuyasha said pointing at Yasha.

"Ya but, Yasha's a dog how can we fit that into an Egyptian costume?" Kagome asked grabbing one of the Egyptian girl costumes.

"Watch this" Inuyasha put one of the Egyptian collars on Yasha and the Egyptian bracelets on as well. She looked a lot more Egyptian now… not really she just looked CUTE!!! (A/N: if you want to see the pic. go to my profile and press the link to photo bucket)

"Ok I'll go pay you can wait for me outside" Inuyasha said, Passing Yasha to Kagome and taking all the costumes and stuffing them back in a bag.

"I'll be at the bench outside Kay?" Kagome said walking the opposite way.

"Ya sure" Inuyasha hollered back. Inuyasha walked to the cash register, which strangely nobody was on line for. Must all be wasting their time getting costumes.

The cash register person was a boy, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha didn't like the looks of this kid he was staring at his Kagome. The boy sighed and then noticed Inuyasha "good afternoon" he said. Honestly the boy had no enthusiasms. Inuyasha passed the boy the costumes "I see your staring at Kagome" Inuyasha said for no apparent reason.

"You Know That Girl!!" he yelled.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to have to tell this kid to back off so he lied "She's my wife and the little kid you see there is my kid".

"Oh, she married..." he said his enthusiasm dropping again.

"Yes, and we're expecting another" Inuyasha said happily smiling.

"Congratulations" said the boy passing the plastic bag "that will be 19.95". Inuyasha passed him 20$ and the boy gave him change.

Inuyasha walked out of the store happy and smiling, he put Yasha over his shoulders. Kagome and Inuyasha walked next to one another to the train.

Kagome asked him "What are you so happy about".

'Well I have a cute kid that I can lie about and say that she's mine, I have a sexy girl next to me and she could or may become my wife' he thought to him self but, instead he answered "Yasha's having fun and she's learning". He was almost bouncing with joy.

Inuyasha didn't notice the boy was still staring at him dreaming about his own family that he may one day have.

END

A/N: I love Halloween it's me and candy!!

Mii: on Wednesday I'll eat just enough to vomit. On Thursday I'll eat a lot in the morning to vomit and get out of school. And I'll try and have a fever on Friday to get out of school again! X3

Inuyasha and Kagome: -Oo- R & R

Me: What did I say?


	8. HALLOWEEN

A/N: I love Halloween because of it I have white hair and black! Cool Hu!! X3

Disclaimer: Dudes one thing I really know is that Inuyasha is not mine…. TT but do you have to rub it in?

Chapter 8: HALLOWEEN

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?!" Inuyasha yelled. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V. for about a good 30 minutes.

"Patience takes practice" Yasha said smiling up at him. She was sitting on the floor like a dog.

"That's it no more Fortune cookies for you!" Inuyasha knew she had gotten that from the cookie they ate a few days ago.

"Meanie" Yasha said sticking out her tongue out at him.

"Aww be quiet you" he lifted the snout and put it on her mouth and nose.

"Vu fan mack v" (A/N: you can't make me) she said.

"You two stop fighting" said Kagome walking into the room with a ripped uniform and under it, an Egyptians cloths. Then a normal uniform shirt with a neck lass (A/N: all is Egyptian) and long bracelets that go up to her elbow.

Yasha looked at Inuyasha's face he was staring at her. Inuyasha was wearing an Egyptian cloth for pants and then a large necklace and bracelets just a small bit shorter than Kagomes. But, because of the fact that he was a boy and was not going out side he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Kagome blushed "I guess I'll be leaving now" she turned around and walked to the door "Come on Yasha". On cue Yasha followed still on all fours.

"You know I'm going to make you wash your hands when we get back. You won't even be allowed to touch your candy with those hands of yours" Kagome said looking down at Yasha's hands.

"Kay" Yasha said. She sat down and held out her hands to Kagome, she wanted to be carried.

Kagome picked her up and took a good whiff of her hair. "Yasha how 'bout I wash your hair tomorrow?" Kagome said, it smell kind of bad after all it hadn't been washed in a good while.

"Ok" Yasha answered.

When trick-or-treating was over they had a party for the kids and grownups in the recuperation center. Kirara, Songo, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo were all in one table.

Shippo rarely showed him self any more being that it's the mist of the hibernation. Yasha was sitting in Kagome's lap with a huge lollypop; it was orange with a black pumpkin on it. Kikyo said to Kagome at one point "so how's it going with the little devil?"

"Bite Me!!" Yasha yelled at her. At this remark everybody looked at her.

"Kikyo, she's not a devil she was scared you maybe weren't a good mother figure to her. After all the best doctors treat their patients like babies no matter what the age. And Yasha's very kind she has a large heart and can be super cute" Kagome said angry but, trying to hide it.

"That kid, ya right! She bit me, Shippo, and Kirara" Kikyo said all rude like.

"She didn't bite me though she had the chance" Songo said.

"She bit me" Miroku said.

"She did!?" Inuyasha said surprised. "Yes" Miroku said proudly.

"Good job Yasha!" said Inuyasha giving her a pat on the head. "Jerk…" Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"She made a mess every where and she's always causing problems" Kikyo said.

"I'm sure she was just scared" Kagome said.

"She's A Devil!!" Kikyo yelled.

"You evil. Put me in bad position, mean, shove thing up mi nose, never nice! I give what you gave!" Yasha said. Everyone surprised, except Inuyasha and Kagome, that she could talk that much, even if it was fragments and needed work. Kikyo left after this remark.

Shippo yawned it was passed his usual curfew. "Night you guys, I'm going to go hit the hay" he said getting up.

"Awww to bad I got some of the good sake for us to drink" Miroku said taking out a large bottle. Below him were many smaller bottles.

"I guess I could stay a while longer" Shippo said sitting back down to drink.

In moments everyone was drinking except for Inuyasha. And in a hour everyone was drunk, except for Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo could sure drink because they were having a drinking competition. Songo and Kirara were both on a table dancing. Kagome, she got knocked out so Inuyasha took her back to her room.

Yasha was looking at everyone; she was sitting on Inuyasha's lap still licking her lollypop. "Inu-daddy you go drink I be fine alone" Yasha said looking down even tough it was her own remark.

"Na it tastes really bad… and besides" Inuyasha turned Yasha around and lifted her up "I much rather be here with you".

Kikyo walked in at that moment, from her sent she was obviously drunk. "So Inu-baka like's having Yasha around. To bad you can't have her she can't be adopted by a single parent especially a stupid half breed" she said.

"No be mean to daddy big meanie!!" Yasha said clutching Inuyasha closer to her. But, Kikyo was right Inuyasha couldn't adopt her being that he had no wife or any good family to help support a child like that. Did he care? No!! After all he could have Kagome adopt her she had a good family actually out of the group she had the most family.

"I don't care Kikyo! I still don't see what I saw in you!!" Inuyasha said returning the hug to Yasha.

Kagome had woken up and was hiding behind the wall watching the scene take place. "But, Inuyasha you were attracted to me. You wanted me and you almost went to hell with me what else is there to know?" Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!! I LIKE KAGOME CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled getting up from his seat, some how everyone was knocked out and sleeping on the floor or the table. Yasha's small head was being held by one of his hands the other one was under her thy.

Inuyasha couldn't help it he was scared of Kikyo. Just looking at her sent him into scared mode. How could someone as tough as him be afraid of a lady at least two years younger than him? "Stupid, arrogant, worthless, hopeless, useless, half-breed, hanyou, mutt" Kikyo said trying to make him run away.

He was whimpering and howling, he was calling for Kagome to save him. Kikyo took a step to him he took a step back. When Kikyo stretched her hand to him with and evil smile Kagome elbowed her in the back. (A/N: Ouch that had to hurt!!!)

Kikyo fell on the floor laughing, she was defiantly drunk. Inuyasha fell to the ground whimpering and holding onto Yasha. Kagome slowly walked to Inuyasha she kneeled down and looked into his devastated face. He was seconds away from crying.

Kagome helped him up like a lost child and took Yasha from his arms, she was asleep. She held his hand and walked him to Yasha's room. She sat Yasha down in bed. She still was holding his hand when she sat him on him couch.

When she tried to move her hand away he tightened his grip on her hand. She didn't try to move away he needed her support. He moved his mouth to her hand and licked it softly. Then he nuzzled his cheek on it. "Kagome… you … taste good… you…smell nice" he said in between his licks. Kagome could just stand there and blush. "Inuyasha?" she said as he nibbled on her soft flesh.

He lifted her up bridal style and walked to his room. "_Mate_" he said before dropping her on the bad and going on top of her. "Inuyasha! What's wrong? What are you doing?" she asked confused and scared by her half demon. "_Kagome_" he said in a strange voice. He was nuzzling into her neck.

His demon was talking it had taken over. 'Kagome should run away any second now' he thought to himself, but he continued to nuzzle into her now and again rubbing his fangs on her skin now and again, but that was all. She dare not move in fear that he would get scared and bite her.

'Must not scare Kagome don't mate her!' he said to his inner demon. '_Fine_' said the demon to Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally relaxed agents Kagome. He tried to savor her taste, feeling, movements, smells everything that made her, her. "Kagome" he said while licking her flesh causing her to arch her back. She was submitting to him how could he help it now. "Can I mark you?" he asked in a voice that sounded only like a whisper.

Kagome had no clue what he was talking about, but in a way she did "It's not permanent right?" He lifted his head so that his eyes meet with hers "as long as you don't mark me, yes".

"What's the mark mean?" she asked worried about the answer. "That your mine to be" he said staring at her large eyes. He kissed her mouth, he soft pink lips kissed him back. "Tell me before I can't stop" he said separating from the kiss.

Was this really what Kagome wanted? Yes, she wanted Kikyo to leave him alone and it could be a start to a lovey-dovey relationship with Inuyasha. "Yes" she said giving him the chance to once again kiss her. This time his hands went behind her hip pulling her shirt up. He was almost up to her bra she stopped him and said "Wait! I'm not ready to make love to you".

"I need to bite your neck to mark you. Unless you want to clean blood off your clothing I suggest you take it off" he said holding his hands in place. "Blood? Is it going to hurt?" Kagome said afraid even more now than ever. "No you'll be fine" Inuyasha said kissing her cheek "I would never hurt you Kagome".

"I trust you" she said lifting the rest of her shirt. Her bra was pink at the edge and the rest white. Nothing fancy just plane blank, what did he care more skin for him to touch.

He softly kissed he neck then moved around it from spot to spot till he got to a tender area. He sucked on it then licked it. He sucked on it really hard so that a large red spot was left (I don't know how to spell hiky!!! Or however it's spelled). His fangs circled the area then bit down on it with one fang.

Kagome winced; she clutched his back and whimpered a bit. "It's almost over" Inuyasha said taking his fang out of Kagomes neck. He softly licked the blood away, strangely after he did she felt no pain. She held him now close to her self, even though all she had on was her bra and skirt (all the other clothing under the skirt included!!).

Inuyasha rolled off her and lied down next to her. He passed her, her shirt. She took it sat up and put it on. Then she lied down and cuddled into him. "Inuyasha?" she said blushing. "Ya?" he answered. "I love you" she said smiling "me too" he said giving her a hug. "But, if they find you in my bed they will have to separate us you do know that".

"Ya I guess your right" she said trying to get up. Her legs wouldn't move an inch she wanted to stay. "Here" he said crouching in front of her "get on". She got onto his back; his back was hard and strong compared to her. He stood up and opened the window. He jumped out and stood on the roof of the building. Then he walked from the top of the roof to Kagomes window. He opened it and went in with her. "Thanks" she said getting off his back and into bed.

He tucked her in and when he was a second away from leaving she stopped him and said "Inuyasha, how do you know this is my room's window?"

----------END----------

A/N: YAY!! It over Halloween is over (but, not here in the real world ….yet).

Mii: Inuyasha how did you know which window was Kagomes –puts hands on hips stares up at him-

Kagome: Ya how did you! –Does the same-

Inuyasha: HELP!!!!! –R & R- X3


	9. Writers block

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but, I have writers block, my internet sometimes doesn't work, and my dumb teachers give mountains of homework (The lightest back pack I came home with weighed about 30 pounds, yes I weighed it). Again I'm sorry!!!!! T-T I'm very sorry!!!


	10. Big Bad Family Time! Pt 1

A/N: Sorry 'bout that I had a bit of writers block and I kind of failed a test with a 30. (Boy did I stink!)

Disclaimer: Fear The Fluff!!! That is not mine --

Chapter 9: Big Bad Family Time! Pt 1

(Kagome's POV)

Just half a month ago nothing seemed to change. No progress except Yasha had been seeing more and more parents that wanted to adopt her. Though, most seemed to only want the money and not her. Inuyasha has been way over the top protective of Yasha and me. Though Yasha never talks to them and just ignores then straight through all their talks.

Though I'm sad to say she may not ever get adopted after all it is her choice, she is rich after all. "NO No No NO!!!!!" she yelled at the man who picked her up. Inuyasha took her back and she claimed down right away.

Then man and his wife left in a huff he pinched his glasses up to his nose again and said "Why I never!" who even says that any more. Inuyasha looked as the man left and then he walked back next me and sat down, Yasha on his lap. Hi put his hands on his face and his elbows rested on his knees.

"What's the matter?" I ask him. He looks up again, he must really be frustrated, "Say, Kagome, can you adopt Yasha? I don't know how much longer I can watch people like that come in and put their disgusting sent all over Yasha. Before I end up killing them" he said starring at me with those eyes he saves just for me and Yasha.

"I don't know I'd have to ask my mom… but, my grandpa would defiantly say no…" I say. "Why?" Inuyasha ask bouncing Yasha on his knee feeling much better.

"Well my grandpa owns the shrine and he has this thing about demons. Since a demon killed this priestess 500 years ago" I answered.

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Mama's grandpa no like half-demons?" Yasha ask looking at Kagomes face. "Not much" Kagome answers her hands in-between her legs. Just then Songo came in with a phone in her hands "Kagome, it's for you".

Kagome got up and took the phone.

Phone: ""

Kagome: "Oh, hi mom"

Phone: ""

Kagome: "Another one?"

Phone: ""

Kagome: "But, I'm so busy mom"

Phone: ""

Kagome: "I guess I can"

Phone: ""

Kagome: "Ya, I'll be there"

Phone: ""

Kagome: "Ya, love you too, bye"

Kagome shut off the phone after that. "So what did your mom want?" I ask. She lets out a sigh "My mom wants me to go to a thanks giving dinner she's making. I told her I was too busy. She said I could take the person with me. But, then I need to ask you to come as well".

She puts her small hands together and gives me large puppy-dog eyes "Will you come with me Inuyasha… pweaze?" who could say no to a face like that. "Keh, I guess so" she smiles content with getting me to go.

(Yasha's POV)

I don't really get what mama's saying all I understand is she really wants to go some place. Daddy already said that he will go. So, what about me? Don't I get to go!? "Me wanna come too!!!" I yelled bouncing on top of daddy.

"We wouldn't leave you" mama says lifting me up softly. "You better" I say, some-what still grumpy.

"So, Kagome, when are we leaving?" daddy asks mommy. "We have to go today. Since I live like on the other side of Japan" mommy said.

In less than a few seconds they were running all over the place trying to get everything together. Boy, did they look nuts. Sadly mommy got tickets that were scheduled for today. That was uncalled for though to get a call from your mommy and then having to go crazy packing and stuff.

Daddy switched me into white dress, white long pants, with a cute white hat that had a baby-yellow ribbon on it. Mama had the same thing on only thing baby-blue, no pants though. Daddy was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a red sweater that was open and showing the white shirt.

Mommy picked me up and one small bag, I assumed was mine. Daddy was rolling two big black bags behind him. We went to the same train station as when we went to the park.

(Inuyasha POV)

Horrible smells, horrible people, and horrible sounds. This is why I hate trains. Kagome went to check if the trains were on time. Leaving me with an annoyed smelling, Yasha. Her ears flat on her head, her hands over her small nose, and her sent trying to overcome the other smells in the train.

"Ya, Ya! I know it smells bad get over here you big baby" I say lifting her up and holding her close, so that my sent gets rid of some of the horrible smells. She cuddles her nose as much as she can into my shirt.

Yasha stayed like that till Kagome came back. Still courtered by me, making me feel just a little more comfortable. We went into the train and sat down. "So what place do we get off on?" I asked Kagome. "Um… we get off at ojuji" she answered. (not a real place… I think)

(Kagome's POV)

"We're going almost the whole way up Japan"

"Ya, I know but I left home after high school"

"Really? Because I never really stayed at home I mostly hung out outside, in a park or something"

"Inuyasha, what did you like to do at school?"

"I didn't really like school I mostly ditched class till collage"

"Why?"

"Well in collage my brother had a daughter that he adopted. Did you ever just carry a kid and you thought 'This is what I want to do when I grow up'" his eyes were looking at Yasha as he stroked the back of her neck, getting a content growl from her. He looked at me with a small smile and eyes that you could sink into.

I blushed and looked away "actually I thought that when I carried my baby brother when I was little. Actually you might meet him when we go, I think he'll like you".

"Why? What's so good about people like me?"

"A lot of things are good about you. You're strong, smart, and gentle, you're arrogant, mean, and quiet sometimes but, you would make a great father and a great brother".

"I still think your better though. Your kind, sweet, gentle, you're cute, and you're just well you know…" he looked away "just everything that makes a good mother. At least if you ask me"

I blushed and surprised him by grabbing one of his ears and petting it saying "Aww thanks that's the first time I got a complement from you".

He just stared at me the whole time. Then I let go when Yasha fell-asleep on his lap. I took her into my arms and rocked her. Many people stared at me and Inuyasha some whispered 'disgusting, a half-breed and a human' or 'awww… look at the cute baby'. It was either a mean comment or a nice one. But, no matter what I didn't care I had Inuyasha at my side and Yasha in my arms.

(Inuyasha's POV)

By the time we got off the train it was late. Kagome had been asleep on my shoulder; with Yasha in her arms. Every time she does that it just makes me feel more and more better about her.

When we got out of the train we had to take a taxi. Kagome told the man to go to Higarashi (did I spell that right?) shrine. When we stopped there were about a million steps to climb. Kagome was going to carry Yasha's bag and Yasha. So I took the bag out of her arms.

"Inuyasha, there are a lot of steps you do know that right?"

"Ya, but I want to make sure you can stay comfortable" I said.

We walked up the stairs and walked to a normal sized house. A lady that looked a lot like Kagome but, with short hair and she was taller than Kagome, answered the door.

"Oh, Kagome!!! It's been so long, look how you've grown!!" she said. She looked at Yasha then said "I thought you said you weren't married yet, or had kids. At least now I won't have to worry about my little girl being alone" she gave Kagome a hug, then Yasha, I growled a bit.

"I missed you too mom but, Yasha's not my baby and I'm not married…_yet_" Kagome said whispering the last part ever so quietly that only I could hear.

"Oh, sorry dear. And you may be?" Kagome's mother asked me.

"I'm Inuyasha, I help Kagome take care of Yasha" I said to Kagome's mother.

"Oh, my…" she smiled and grabbed one of my ears. She pet them and sort of pulled them. "There real, Wow! That's so cute!!!"

She let us come in and she took Yasha, who was now awake, into her arms. Yasha started to cry saying "Mommy Daddy!" she was struggling against Kagome's mothers hold.

I took her into my arms and bounced her up and down. "Sorry mom, she's not all that friendly. She mostly only let's me or Inuyasha carry her" Kagome says.

Yasha stops crying and I pass her to Kagome. "Mom where should we put our stuff" Kagome asked.

"Kagome you can put your stuff in your room and then Inuyasha you may sleep in the guest room" Kagome's mom says. "But, MOM! You know that the guest room and my room are connected. Can't he sleep in Sota's room" Kagome says to her mother.

"But, Sota added a computer and a T.V into his room there's no room there for even him - I told him not to fill up his room with junk-" she said.

"Fine…" Kagome said then she turned to look at me "But, I'm going to give a few rules". We walked up stairs were a boy, I assumed Sota, was playing on a computer in a dark room. "Sota, you're not even going to say hi to your sister?" Kagome said looking into the room.

"Oh, Hey Kagome! It's been so long I miss took you for one of moms friends" he said getting up to give Kagome a hug.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny Sota I'm not that old" she said hugging him, keeping in check that they didn't crush Yasha.

"Ya you say you aren't old but, you don't see me carrying a baby" he said separating in the hug.

"She's not mine you little numbskull" she said rubbing her younger brothers head.

"Whatever" he looked at Inuyasha "Woo so you're a demon awesome I wish I could be one too. Demons rule!!" he said shaking my hand. "My name's Sota, as you can see"

"My name's Inuyasha, I'm a half-demon by the way" I said but, the boys' joy didn't decrease it seemed that no one in this family so far had a problem with half-demons. Wasn't that nice.

We walked to Kagome's room painted a nice light-blue it made the room feel larger. A perfect small sized bed was in a corner. All the way at the end was a large window big enough that I could get through and still have room.

There was a desk, a lamp on it and all around photo's which showed Kagome and three other girls, and a boy. They ranged from ages 5-18. They had photos of Kagome and her friends when they were little. At the age of, what seemed to be, five Kagome was very tomboyish till she was 12. Her hair in pony-tails, overalls, cut's in almost every photo 'I wonder if some are still visible'.

Then in Jr. High to high school Kagome seemed to always be wearing a skirt. Funny how all Tomboys end up being more girly when they get older.

On the edge there were five different versions of all of them graduating from, what seemed to be, high school.

"You have a lot of pictures here Kagome" I say to her. As she puts Yasha down on the bed changing her into a more confinable outfit that she could even go to sleep in, if she wanted to.

"Oh, those old things I took them out of my album last time I came home, just spread them out on my desk. The boy, in case you were wondering, was not my boy friend. His name was Hojo, and the three girls are my friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi" Kagome answers.

"Oh… you know you looked cute when you were little" I said to her. She blushed and continued to change Yasha.

We mostly unpacked till Kagome's mom came up to tall us it was time to eat.

(Kagome's POV)

Good thing mom's a master cook. Though I find it strange that Yasha didn't cry about Sota I just shook it off. I was more worried about how grandpa would react about Inuyasha and Yasha.

Mom passed Inuyasha and Yasha their dinners. Yasha, being that she was almost like a baby, was given a boll of supper sweet-rice with a soft teriyaki beef and just for her some sesame dumplings. Yasha sniffed it curiously and then took a bit of the rice. Her face lit up and she started to eat.

With that burden eased off my shoulder I eyed Inuyasha, who seemed to have done the same thing as Yasha. And right after dinner while Yasha was eating her sesame dumplings, strangely she shared with Sota and Mom, bad luck walked into the room. Literally! Grandpa walked in sutras and an old fashion duster made out of paper in his hands.

"Grandpa your home" I said to him as he walked up to me giving me a big hug.

"Oh, Kagome it's been so long since you've been home how have you been?" he asked. He looked at where Yasha was giggling because of Sota tickling her. Then at Inuyasha, who was tasting one of mom's newer recipes. Then his eyes sparked, and he ran to Inuyasha smacking on a sutra and waving his duster saying "DEMON BE GONE!!!!!" when he was done yelling and chanting he hit Inuyasha with the duster.

Then he went to Yasha he smacked on the sutra and when he was about to hit her I ran but, Inuyasha beat me to him. Inuyasha had grandpa's arm in his hand. I picked up Yasha and Inuyasha said "Touch her and I'll make sure you'll never use that arm again". He let go when he noticed mom running to the scene.

Mom ran to grandpa and gave him a good smack on the head "Dad what were you thinking she's only a little baby. Even more she's a girl". Sota added "and their not demons their half-demons".

"EVEN WORSE!!!" grandpa yelled. Mom smacked grandpa on the head again "Off to your room dad and no dinner for you. I'll make Sota send you a small bole of rice latter on". Grandpa grumbled and dragged his feet up the stairs mumbling "demons cursing my family they'll pay".

"Sorry 'bout that you ok Inuyasha?" I said to him once grandpa was up the stairs. "Just fine" he answered; Yasha slid down me and crawled to Sota.

He kneeled down and she pulled on his semi long hair. "Ouch, you mind letting me go?" he said lifting her up. Yasha giggled and said "No Sota". She was defiantly getting used to him, and was perfectly fine like as if nothing happened.

"So what's with the crazy old man?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Grandpa cant get over the fact that _500 _years ago a prestess from the shrine was killed by a half-demon. But, really who cares in the scroll it says that the half-demon was pinned to the tree, still is" I answered "Now that I think about it looks a lot like you".

He tapped my shoulder "Can we go see it?"

"Oh Kagome you told him about that half-demon stuck on the tree, the half-demon really reminds me more of Yasha. Like an older version of her, by the way grandpa wants you to look for an old scroll he found see if you can read it" mom said.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Kagome walked me to a large tree, and when I say large I mean large! The thing was so huge. And just as Kagome and her mom said was a seemingly-dead half-demon stuck to the tree with an arrow lounged in its chest.

The half-demon head was leaning down over its shoulder. Out from its head were two ears a lot like mine, the left one black the other white. On the left side bellow the ear its hair was white, and on the right side bellow the white ear the hair was black. It did look a lot like Yasha strangely. "Wow your mom was right it does look a lot like Yasha" then I noticed the two large white and black tails.

"Ya, its funny isn't it that grandpa hates demons because of a little kid like this. It doesn't even look to dangerous" Kagome said, before Yasha started to cry so loud that it could be heard from here. "Aw man" Kagome said running to the house. When I started running toward her I heard a breath when I turned around it seemed like my ears were just playing with me.

END

A/N: Yay sorry about the long wait but, my mom is yelling at me my dad wont let me go on the computer. And I have way too many test and school work!


	11. A protector

A/N: Finally done this is getting good hu? PLEASE R & R

Disclaimer: No sorry don't own Inuyasha

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11: A Protector

Inuyasha turned around but, didn't see anything so continued his way back to the house. He failed to notice the aura of the glowing half-demon spirit. The spirit looked down at its hands and could see straight through them. The spirit looked down at its feet they were floating in mid-air.

(Narrator spirit POV)

When it finally noticed the crying coming from the house it smiled and floated toward the house. A girl was carrying a young child and a man, that looked a lot like the child, was next to her making soothing growls._ An Inu-youkai most likely _the spirit thought. The spirit was strangely drawn to the child. _Oh, I hope the miko doesn't notice me_.

The spirit floated next to the child in the miko's arms. The miko shivered but, didn't pay attention to the aura. The child looked up at the spirit, the spirit waved and smiled showing off two large fangs. The miko and Inu-youkai looked at the child strange but, felt better that she wasn't crying.

"I'll go put Yasha to sleep, Inuyasha" said the miko to the man, Inuyasha.

She was a few steps up the stairs when he said "Kagome, call me if you need help". The miko, Kagome, nodded and continued walking up the stairs. The spirit followed silently next to Kagome, though she still didn't notice it. She placed the child down in a crib and sang to her an old song that felt familiar to it.

_Didn't that old miko sing this song to me? But, that was 500 years ago there's no way that this girl knows I even exist_. When the child relaxed in the crib the miko left the room. The child sat up and noticed the miko wasn't there. Her large eyes became larger and started to gain water. Then she noticed the spirit and smiled. The child could see the spirit; _strange children can rarely see spirits. Especially dead spirits not meant to comfort them. Maybe I can be this child's spirit?_

The child laughed and tried to grab the spirits fluffy tail that was standing on end. The child stood, holding onto the side of the crib for support. The spirit tested to see if the gods would allow the child to touch it. The child grabbed the fluffy tail with her small hands. _Thank you gods I will take on the responsibility. _The spirit turned to look at its new owner. _But, first I must know this child's story_. The spirit put its hand over the child's forehead making her go to sleep.

The spirit smiled and fixed the child back into the crib. Then dived into the child's mind, strangely the child's mind was filled with many things. _Ok first find Yasha then ask her questions_. The spirit looked around till she found her owner. "_Young one there you are_" it waved to the child.

"What are you doing here?" Yasha asked while running. "_I came here to talk to you young one. The gods allowed me to become your spirit. And it's impossible for me to talk in the real world_" Yasha looked around me walking like a normal child and talking like one as well. "Are you a girl or a boy? And how old are you? You don't look so old" she asked it. _"A girl age in your time 12 but, if you want normal years 599 this year will be the 600__th__ anniversary of my death"_ she answered.

"What's your name?"

"_Hankokko"_

"Why is your name half-each?"

"_Because that is what I am Yasha. Half-of-each"_

"Oh… you want to play with me?" Yasha said holding out a large ball that came out of no where.

"_Yes, that would be fun"_ Hankokko answered. _The last time I played ball those vile humans hurt me. But I can trust a hanyo… especially one that has been hurt by humans so_.

Over the time they had talked Hankokko had went through all Yasha's memories. It wasn't very hard after all the girl only remembered hearing two shots, waking up in the room she normally does now, a month with three care takers that she didn't like, and then came Kagome and Inuyasha into her life, for five months they have taken care of her…

and she never wants to leave them.

After playing catch for awhile Hankokko said _"little one those two in the real world that take care of you, who are they?"_

"Kagome and Inuyasha, their my mom and dad…… not my real ones though at least I think so"

"_Little one let me help you"_ Hankokko once again put her hand over Yasha's forehead but, this time as well over her eyes.

"_Let's forget the bad time's shall we"_

Yasha forgot everything that happened before she had awoken in the recuperation room. Yasha had no idea about the fact that she wasn't Inuyasha or Kagomes child. She completely thought she was; no idea about the life she left.

Neither did she care.

END 

A/N: Like it hate it tell me by pressing the little button down there


	12. Big Bad Family Time Pt2

A/N: Woot Woot! Um… ya new chapter.

Disclaimer: No don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. But, I will when I take over the world!!!

//change of area//

'Thoughts'

Chapter 11: Big Bad Family Time pt2

"Inuyasha, you here?!" yelled Kagome near the half-breeds tree. Inuyasha had gone back to the tree at night and never came back. He was asleep on the tree high up on one of the branches.

He woke up when he heard his name being called. "Kagome? Woops must have fell asleep" he jumped down in front of Kagome.

She was in her Pj's, light-blue pants and a long sleeved shirt, though it was still cold.

"What were you doing up there all night?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "I went up the tree and there was a part of it that was dented inward on the seat and had a great view. I mush have fallen asleep". 'As if Kagome will believe that!' he thought.

"Come on, I'll show you" he said lifting her up and jumping up the tree's branches. Till he reached the one he wanted to.

He sat down with her in his lap. "It's a little high" she said holding onto him. "Don't worry I wont let you fall" he put his hands around her waist and held her close.

She relaxed against him, "do you think that half-demon knew about this spot?"

"Positive it smells exactly like it and the claw marks are just about it's size but, sometimes smaller. Guess it must have known this spot and lived here for a really long time" he answered.

"Say, do think it'll ever wake up?" Kagome asked moving her head to look into my eyes. Inuyasha nodded "maybe if you pull out the arrow".

"I'll do… that… one day" Kagome answered falling asleep. Inuyasha nuzzled into her neck that still had his mark, it was starting to fade though. He licked it and nipped at it Kagome kept on moaning every time he did.

"Inuyasha… stop I'm trying to sleep" she said pushing his head away. He whimpered but did as she said. Instead he started grooming her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He picked at her hair and nuzzled it "Grooming"

"You really are part dog"

"Yep"

He nipped her ear softly and chewed on it a little. "Stop, stop, stop that tickles" she said once again pushing him away. "Let's see how you like it" she said chewing on his dog ear. Though she did not like the position they were in, her breast were right in front of his eyes.

But that didn't stop her she nipped at his ear and pulled it; he growled and stuffed his face into her breast. She stopped as soon as he did, "Inuyasha, what… what are you doing?"

She didn't get an answer but, his hands did start to play with her. "Inuyasha!... stop it!" she said pushing him away

"Feh, that's what it feel's like when you do that to my ear" he say's moving away and making her lie down on him, once again. "So, what does it feel like if I just do this?" she took one of his ears into her hand and started to massage it.

Inuyasha started to purr and his hands went around her waist. His head lied down on her shoulder, giving her better access of his ear. "Why do you purr? I thought you were a dog" she said giggling.

"Sh-ut… up" he said. Kagome continued to smile and giggle. When she stopped he gave her a lick on the lips. She blushed, but he continued hold her.

"I think we should go now Yasha will be waking up any minute now" Kagome said a little saddened that they had to get out of their position.

"Keh, fine, your choice" he said lifting her up bridal style. He jumped down and put her back on the floor.

They walked back to the house and when Kagome was just about to open the door Yasha started to cry. "I'll get it" Inuyasha said jumping up the house and going into the window. He picked up Yasha and she stopped crying. Kagome walked up the stairs while Inuyasha was carrying Yasha.

He passed Yasha to Kagome "I'll get her breakfast" he walked down the rest of the stairs and said hi to Kagome's mom. He took the small plate of food and milk, and heated it up.

When he walked up to Kagome's room he found Kagome playing with Yasha. She was tossing Yasha into the air and caching her when she fell. When she noticed Inuyasha she caught Yasha and sat up to feed her.

Yasha now ate most of her food, and a whole bottle of milk to top it off.

"Great job Yasha your eating more and more every day" Kagome said when she was finished. Yasha laughed and jumped onto Inuyasha's leg. She held on "Kay, I'll take you down stairs" he said walking out the room.

Kagome changed into something more suitable. She wore a long sleeved light-blue shirt, with dark colored jeans. She went down stairs to find Inuyasha and Yasha sitting watching TV. "Inuyasha go change, you're not going to greet my family wearing that, are you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and went to his room to change. Kagome changed Yasha into a cute little puppy shirt and large cargo pants, with a paw print on her right knee. She was so glad that some of her family was part-demon or full demon at this moment, or else she would feel really weird about having Inuyasha and Yasha over.

Inuyasha came in wearing a long sleeved red shirt, with a dark-blue vest over it, and ripped jeans. "There happy" he said blushing. "Not till you look at Yasha" she lifted Yasha up and showed her to him.

"Why do women love to dress up children?" Inuyasha said with a sweat drop coming down from his forehead. Kagome looked at him with puppy dog eyes "because kids grow fast so we put something cute on them every day" she said smiling.

"Keh" Inuyasha took Yasha and went back down stairs to watch TV. Kagome stretched and said "Well time to get to work".

-

-

-

//Later in the afternoon//

Yasha was playing with some of Sota's old blocks along with some of Kagome's cousins. Seven of them came; out of them all of them only one of them was a demon and only two of them were half-demons.

Rubi was the youngest at the age of 5, Tenshi and his twin Nii were both 7, then came Disuke who was a demon age 9, after that came Levi and Trali two other twins that were 10; both were half demons.

Disuke was an Okami-demon, while Levi and Trali were Neko-demons.

Kagome was dealing with cooking for all the family, along with her mom and some of the other women who decided to help out a bit. All the kids were running around playing and Disuke, being the most kind and trusted, was left in charge of little Yasha.

Finally the cooking was done and Kagome was able to do what ever she wanted to do. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch next to some of the other men watching football. "GO, GO, GO!!!!" Koga was yelling, Koga was Disuke's father. "Pass the ball, pass it, pass it!!!!" yelled Roug Levi and Trali's father.

"TOUCH DOWN!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled giving Koga a high five (In my story they are friends).

"Ug fine" rough said taking out two five's and passing them to Inuyasha and Koga.

Then all the women came and took the remote to change the channel. They put on some family movie that everyone could see. All the women sat next to or on their husbands. Inuyasha being the only one of the men who was not married stood up to go somewhere else.

He saw Kagome playing with all the kids. 'I guess I could play with them' he thought walking to the table next to them. He sat down on a chair. Kagome was tickling two kids carrying Yasha and Disuke on her back and Levi was holding onto her leg. Then Rubi said "Tickle her!" all the kid's except for Yasha, who was laughing, tickled Kagome.

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha decided now would be when he got involved. "RAW!!! I'm the evil doggy!" all the kid's played along and yelled "Nooo he's come to eat us!" they all scattered and laughed.

Except for Disuke who took Kagome's hand and said "Fare madden I'll save you".

"Roar" Inuyasha said lifting the two of them. He started to tickle them both being extra careful with his claws. "Ha-ha!" they both laughed.

Kagome's mom yelled "TIME TO EAT!!!!" everyone sat around the table. Kagome in-between Inuyasha and Yasha, Inuyasha sat next to Koga who sat next to his wife, Ayame. Yasha sat next to Disuke who sat next to all the other kids.

Everyone ate and talked and many asked questions about Yasha and Inuyasha. It was a good thing Kagome's grandpa wasn't around today because he would have defiantly had ruined the dinner.

//latter after the party//

Kagome was in bed playing around with Inuyasha's ears while Yasha slept. Inuyasha was lying down falling asleep and snuggling to Kagome for warmth now and again. "Inuyasha go to your room I have to sleep" she said letting go of his ears.

Inuyasha once again licked her lips "Cant I sleep here?"

"Nop" Kagome answered quickly.

"Feh, fine" he got up and put the covers over Kagome then went to his room.

"Good night Inuyasha" Kagome whispered before falling asleep.

"Night Kagome" he said in his bed.

;;;;;;;::::END;;;;;;:::::::

A/N: Woot I did it just in time!!!! Please do R & R maybe I'll update faster if you do


	13. Beginning To End

A/N: Phew I got that last chapter up just in time. And just for those of you who are reading this, can I get a real comment like _words_ not just "_more more more est._" it gets real annoying.

//Change of area//

::;; Change of POV ;;::

Declaimer: no don't own silver haired hunks -Sesshomaru's one of them!-

Chapter 12: Beginning To End

::;; Kagome's POV ;;::

We left the day right after the party. Yasha's been talking lot's more, must be the new social skill's. Inuyasha's been pretty jumpy, but he's always been like that this time of the month.

First he sends me to bed early like at sunset. Then he take's care of Yasha all night, not only that but, in the morning I find him asleep with Yasha in her bed.

Well this time, I was determined to find out what was up. Inuyasha was wearing a red sweeter with a hood. He was wearing, under it a short sleeved red shirt, a choice of the uniform, along with red medical pants.

I was wearing the new winter uniform, a white shirt, lined with a lime-green, and lime-green winter pants. Inuyasha was taking a drink out of his soup, "Inuyasha, why are you always so jumpy this time of the month?"

He spit some of his soup back into his plate then choked on what he accidentally swallowed. He coughed a few times "Why?"

"Because I noticed you were always jumpy this time of the month, and you always take care of Yasha after sunset. And you send me to my room just before the sun sets"

"……" he put his hood up over his head.

"Well?" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine I'll show you" he finally answered, but he didn't take the hood off his head.

::;; Inuyasha's POV ;;::

What was I thinking! For the first time in like, 10 years someone other than Yasha and my parents was going to know my terrible secret. Just as I promised I let Kagome stay with me in the night.

"Inuyasha, thank you" she said to me smiling.

I tried my best not to smile "for what?"

"For letting me know whatever it is that happens" she said with her famous smile.

I looked out the window it was almost time. "Kagome sit here" I said patting the seat next to me. She sat down and I took her small delicate hands into my big and strong ones.

"Watch" I said taking off my hood. The sun set and my claws disappeared along with my fangs, my silver hair turned black, my dog ears turned into human ears and my golden eyes were plain dark blue ones.

"Inu…yasha, is that you?" she said touching my hair, I nodded. She gently felt around my ears, going back down to my hands and feeling where my claws use to be. "And it doesn't just happen to me look at Yasha" I said shifting my head towards the young hanyo asleep in her bed, curled up into a small ball, under her covers.

"And you change back…?"

"At sun rise" I said, she stood up taking both my hands. "Come", she didn't have to tell me twice.

I put the hood over my head covering my black hair. We left Yasha's room and walked down to mine. "You sure this is fine with you?" I said sitting down on my bed.

She closed the door and smiled "Inuyasha I like all your forms. Say do you have any other ones?"

::;; Kagome's POV ;;::

"Just one more but promise me something" he said as I sat down on his bed.

"Sure anything" I said.

"If you ever see it you promise me you run away and take anyone there with you" he said in a scary voice.

Before I could answer he brought me into an embrace. "Inuyasha… its ok" I hugged him back softly. He put his head on my shoulder and held onto my waist.

"I hate being human! I can't smell you, I can't feel you the way I want to, I can't even hear your heartbeat"

What! He listens to my heartbeat and smells me! Whatever… after all I… I "Inuyasha you don't need to be a half-demon to do this".

"I don't?" he says looking me in the face.

I nod and I kiss his lips, he kisses me back. I take one of his hands and put it over my heart, and I sit down on his lap. He separates from the kiss and says "I love you Kagome" I hug him. I'm ready for this "I love you too".

"Will you become my mate?" he says licking my lips softly. "Yes" I mumble opening my mouth allowing his tongue to wander through my mouth.

//Next morning!!!!!// (A/N: sorry bough that!! But, I don't think the age rating allows lemons if you ask me. -///-)

::;; Inuyasha's POV ;;::

I woke up as soon as dawn, with my new mate next to me. "Kagome" I say softly giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Yes?" she says returning the kiss.

"Before I mark you I need to tell you that dog demons mate for life. And if you cheat on me or I cheat on you we both will die. And if I die you do have a choice to keep living or die with me. Same thing for if you die" I say holding her soft skinned waist.

"You and I will keep living even if the other dies, no matter how painful" she says smiling.

"Ready?" I say, she nods. I start licking her neck and she moans. My fangs circle around the same spot I've been keeping her to my self with.

Then I bite down on her neck she whimpers and holds on tightly to me. I take my fangs out and say "don't worry it's almost over. By this point she's shivering and whimpering.

I lick the blood away. Then fix my claws into the right position, "Now you jab these into my neck and lick away the blood". As much as I could tell she didn't want to she took my hand and jabbed them into my neck.

I shivered as she took them out and started licking the blood away. We were both officially mated to one another. The one thing we forgot was that there was a rule against married couple's living here and working here. We were going to have to keep real quiet about this.

But, it wasn't that rule that I really was afraid of it was that if Kagome were to get pregnant she and I would have to leave without Yasha. And getting Kagome pregnant was going to be a lot to go against.

"Kagome I'm going to get dressed now, you should do the same. I'm going to bring you to your room and remember you can't tell anyone about this" I said, sadly leaving my mate's embrace.

She nodded "so you remembered the rule too?" she said in a more statement than question kind of way. She hesitantly let go and sat up so that she could get dressed.

I got up and put on some new boxers and started putting on the rest of my clothing. Kagome did the same, and by the time I turned around she was fully dressed. But, she was still sitting on the bed. I took advantage and pressed my lips against hers she kissed me back. Snaking her arms around my neck, as I put my hands around her waist; both of us kissed one another.

I picked her up and brought her to her room through the window. "Bye Inuyasha see ya latter" she said smiling at me, outside her window.

I left back to my room and took a few minutes break then headed towards Yasha's room.

::;; Kagome's POV ;;::

As soon as Inuyasha left me back at my room I changed into some new underwear. I never expected it to feel like that! My underwear was in shreds!

I walked out and headed to the cafeteria to get all of us, me, Yasha, and Inuyasha, some breakfast. For Yasha I got her some soft strawberry milk and a small loaf of bread. For me and Inuyasha I got us the morning special pancakes.

When I got to Yasha's room Inuyasha was right there playing with Yasha. He was holding the TV remote just high enough that she couldn't get it. "Hi Mommy! How are you?" Yasha asked looking up from Inuyasha. Yasha had been speaking full sentences instead of fragments. In fact we were starting to teach her how to read, write, and do some math.

Math caught on quickly as well as reading for her but, still writing needed some work. It was amazing how just in the beginning she couldn't even understand what we were saying, but now she was talking, eating, reading, and writing. The last thing she needed to do now was walk.

They do say that the best learning comes in the worst circumstances.

Whatever that means; Yasha took the bread and milk and started to chug down her breakfast. Inuyasha took his pancakes and ate his food. I ate mine as well. "Say Yasha, how about you go play somewhere with the other kids today and let me and Kagome do some shopping?" Inuyasha said to Yasha.

Yasha took her bread out of her mouth "I guess so… but, only if Songo's taking care of me" she said pointing her bread at Inuyasha. She winked "Then we have a deal".

When we were done eating I took Yasha to Songo. Songo agreed to take care of Yasha. Me and Inuyasha left. We didn't change out of our clothing so that they would have thought we just went to get a few things.

Me and Inuyasha walked around the mall having a great time. I even bought Yasha a cute little doll that was plain since it just had a head, a body, and arms and legs. Nothing special but, you could dress it up. Then Inuyasha bought me a necklaces and Yasha a cute fluffy puppy.

We sat down to relax after shopping for about three hours. "Kagome I'm going to go use the bathroom, wait for me here kay?" I nodded as he left.

A few minutes latter a wolf boy and his gang came over to me. Their leader, I guessed, came up to me saying "My, my, what do we have here? A pretty lady all alone?"

I ignored them though I was getting a bit scared "Come on girl don't ignore me come on let's hang out". He pulled me with one of his arms "No let me go!" I said. "Ha-ha!" his goons laughed. I smacked my arm away "Let me go!" I repeated.

"Aww come on that's not cool" he smirked then grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me to him, and I couldn't get out. Where was Inuyasha when I needed him!!!

::;; Inuyasha's POV ;;::

I walked out of the bathroom only to smell a bunch of wolves and to make it worse the alpha had Kagome. I started getting worried as I ran to Kagome. She was being held by the waist by a useless wolf.

"Hey, she's mine you idiot! So get your hand off her!" I said appearing in front of the wolf. "Inuyasha!" she said as I grabbed her away from the smelly wolf.

"Dude she's not yours so back off dog boy" he said.

"Actually that's where you're wrong. Look" I pulled down a little bit of Kagome's shirt neck. And right there was the mark; it was a small sun and moon kissing. Then I pulled down my shirts neck and the same thing was on mine.

"Dang, let's get out of here you goons" he said walking away. The goons followed "Yes sir!"

"You ok Kagome?" I asked her. "Better now that you're here" she said giving me a hug.

//Back at the Home//

Inuyasha and Kagome came home to the sleeping Yasha. Kagome placed the toy next to her so that she would wake up to it. Inuyasha took her to her room and slept there. (A/N: And a few other things he did)

------END-----

A/N: It took me awhile but, I got it done.


	14. Hell Comes

A/N: Phew done I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this soon this is my largest fic yet. The funny thing is so far I've only had like 15 reviews. Please do review at the end of the story I always accept anonymous.

Disclaimer: People if I didn't own Inuyasha before why would I own him now?

Chapter 14: Hell Comes

After about two weeks of Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping in one-another's room only Sango and Miroku had found out, mostly because they had been told. Even so, Kagome had some bad news; "Inuyasha…"

"Ya? What's the matter Kagome you don't look so good maybe you should sit today out" Inuyasha said taking her by the shoulders.

"We have a problem Inuyasha…" she said.

"Spit it out Kagome" he said shaking her a little.

"I'm…I'm pregnant" she finally coughed out.

"-Oo-" was the face he made as his mouth hung wide open. "Are you 100 percent sure?" he asked now worried.

Kagome nodded "I haven't gotten my um… you know time of the month. And I tried two pregnancy tests. Both were positive".

"What are we going to do!?" Inuyasha said "Hanyo children are born in seven months, and people will notice after the first two weeks".

"I though I had two months till I would have to worry about anything showing" Kagome said "That means were going to have to tell Kaede sooner… what are we going to do about Yasha!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about right now" Inuyasha brushed his hair back with his hand and sat on the chair.

"What if she becomes a mute and never finishes getting out of her progress"

"I'm hoping Kaede will understand that and let us adopt her. After all remember we may be one of the few people she will talk to" he said sighing.

"And the only reason she talks to anyone is because she can talk to us"

//With Yasha P.O.V//

I woke up to a doll that was next to me. Then there was a small plain one sitting next to it. I took the card and read it out loud.

"Dear Yasha, This is why me and Inuyasha went out I hope you like them. They should be better than the toys here. Love, Kagome and Inuyasha"

I looked at the larger toy it was a big fuzzy dog with silver fur and a light-brown belly. I gave it a hug "From now on your name will be… Fuzzy!"

Then I looked at the smaller doll "Your kind of small… aren't you" I picked it up with one of my hands. I turned it around and up side down. "Let me see if this works on you…"

I put the doll down in front of me and put my hand near it. It shook and stood up "Yes it works on you".

I moved it with my mind it took a few shaky steps, but then got the hang of it. It ran and did a summersault, it landed on its hands and walked like that. I made it do a cartwheel to me. Then when it was done it bowed and shook my finger.

I laughed "your name's going to be Disuke… I met a boy who was named that. He was really nice for a demon, especially a wolf". The doll sat down Indian style in front of me. "I'm going to go eat breakfast do you want to come?" I asked Disuke.

He nodded and stood up. I crawled down the bed; I tried to stand up holding onto the railing for support. I stood up but, when I let go I fell down on my butt.

Disuke jumped down and gave me a pat on the back "Thanks but, I don't know what's wrong with me. I tell my feet to walk but they just fall down… it was a nice try though" I said to myself.

I decided against going to get my own breakfast instead I chose to try and stand on my own; as much as I will fall on my butt. Five times I did succeed in standing and by the end I could almost stand up by myself.

Kagome and Inuyasha came in once again holding my breakfast along with their own. "Finally! What takes so long to…?" I stopped because I smelled a strange sent on Kagome.

I sniffed Kagome and even though I didn't recognize the smell, it smelled like as if there was more than one Kagome and Inuyasha. It was like there were other ones with the sent combined. I concluded that they were children

"Kagome, why do you smell like your carrying children?" I asked her.

She blushed; she never did that to my questions "see… um…" she couldn't answer me.

I asked Inuyasha in dog "is she carrying pups?" he nodded "are they _your_ pups?" he nodded again.

"Kagome, so what's the big deal if you're going to have kids we're not that bad" I said to her.

She made no more remarks but, Inuyasha said to me that I can't tell anyone. No matter what.

As the week progressed Kagome and Inuyasha became more and more nervous. Till Kaede, the owner of the home, became suspicious. She had asked Kagome to come to her office for a test.

She had finally found out that Kagome was pregnant. Though she did not know who had made her pregnant.

At least till she saw Inuyasha kiss Kagome. Full proof at last both of them would be forced to leave.

//The day they had to leave//

Yasha looked out the window as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha with bags waiting for a car. Yasha jumped off her bed and stood quickly, and then she took a step and another. A lady came in to give her, her medicine but, Yasha started running.

As fast as her feet would take her she ran through the sky-blue painted walls. When she finally got outside Inuyasha and Kagome were already in the car.

"Mom Dad!" Yasha yelled running as the car speeded off. She ran after it till she gave up.

"What's the point in life?" she asked the doll in her pocket. The doll that Kagome had given to her, the mother she could never have. Yasha walked to the entrance of the home till she noticed something.

"Why am I even walking!?" she yelled and scampered down onto the floor. She refused to cry even when the tears welded up in her eyes. "SANGO!!!" she yelled getting up and running to last person she trusted, besides Miroku.

Sango had been taking her break when she finally noticed the crying half-demon walking down the halls. Yasha noticed Sango and ran to her.

She held onto her leg and cried into her pants "T-Their G-G-G-gone! They L-L-Left Me!"

Sango's eyes went wide and her face looked of sympathy. She lifted up the crying Hanyo and cradled her in her arms.

For the rest of the day Yasha refused to leave Sango's side no matter what. She even slept with Sango. But, in the morning instead of finding a crying child she found blank eyes.

Yasha stood up and walked off to the cafeteria. Though being short she still got her whole breakfast together. Her eyes remained a blank blue the whole day. She would not even talk.

By the next day she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't eat, walk, talk, or even respond to anything. Kikyo even came in to see the child in her pathetic state. Kikyo had lifted the child up and not even received a growl.

By the end of the day Yasha would only stare blankly out the window. They were forced to use the tube, to feed her. Yasha had no reaction unlike last time where she would have fought them till it broke.

She made no movement and only winced at the food going up her nose. But, when they finished she remained the same, an empty body with no soul.

She was skinny pail and her hair had lost its glow. She reverted to a worse state. The only thing she seemed to respond to is when she moved her doll. Only Sango had seen her do her little magic trick.

Yasha seemed to somewhat respond to Sango but, still, would not talk, eat, or walk. She would nod on occasion, shake her head, and would sometimes eat a small cut up piece of an apple. But, nonetheless, it was no better than she had been.

"Yasha come on eat… I know you don't like it when they put that up your nose" Sango said pushing a small pealed apple into Yasha's mouth.

Yasha finally gave up and ate the small apple, she slowly chewed and swallowed. "Thank you" Sango said smiling tender like.

Once again Sango had to stop to let Kikyo stretch her legs and arms, so that if she ever was able to use them again, they would work.

The day went on and Yasha ate just about the whole apple, making the tube less painful, the less food the better.

"Come on Yasha you need to go to sleep… so do I" Miroku said cradling Yasha. He was falling asleep and Yasha… well nobody knew. Sango came in "did she fall asleep yet?" she asked.

"No" Miroku said yawning passing Yasha to Sango.

"You go to sleep, I could take over for about three hours" Sango said. "Ok" Miroku said walking to his room.

"-sigh- come on Yasha you know how to do everything. So why not get out of this joint" she said tucking Yasha into bed.

Yasha's eyes stayed open, and blank as ever. Sango took a grab at Yasha's ears she massaged it till Yasha's eyes became droopy. "Finally, Yasha, your falling asleep" Sango said. Yasha's eyes closed and she fell asleep, "thank you. You couldn't stay asleep much longer, it isn't good for your body" Sango whispered walking back to her room.

"How much longer can this go on" Sango said lying down in her bed.

END

A/N: Oh, No! The story's going to end!!!! Soon or eventually. Sorry about the chapter being so short, can I have some reviews please.

_Anifun_


	15. The Berserk Demon

A/N: Well the stories coming to an end now (but, don't worry this isn't the last chapter). I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have to much stuff to do, like Homework, School, and all this other junk.

Disclaimer: No still don't own Inuyasha --, sadly.

Chapter 15: The Berserk Demon

After three days of trying to get Kaede to let, at least, Inuyasha come back Sango and Miroku had to give in. Yasha may stay that way forever.

Kikyo today was in charge of stretching Yasha. As she was stretching her legs something her eyes caught a glimpse of a doll. On it, it said 'Disuke'. Kikyo got a horrid idea; she took the doll and held it over the lying child.

Yasha started to babble but, her eyes remained emotion less. Kikyo held it over the garbage "Here Yasha, Yasha, Yasha" she called Yasha like as if she was a dog "Come and get the stinky doll".

Yasha started to slowly crawl to the doll. When her hand was just a few centimeters away Kikyo dropped it into the garbage. "Woops" Kikyo said like as if it was an accident.

Yasha's eyes went wide, her bangs covered her eyes and she started to growl. "What's the matter puppy? Aren't you going to bite me?" she said mockingly. She waved her hand back and forth in front of Yasha's face.

Yasha looked up and her she had a blue iris and a dark red sclera. Her fangs grew three times their size; her claws also grew, but four times their size. Her hair stood up and a silver tail popped out as well.

She scratched Kikyo really hard with her claws on her hand. She barked and bit her leg, she scratched at her legs, arms, and any other inch of Kikyo she could get to.

Kikyo ran out yelling, with Yasha hanging off her back. In her pocket was Disuke the doll Kikyo had thrown away. Sango caught Kikyo running, Yasha still hanging off her.

"YASHA!!!!" Sango yelled running out of the room, she was in. Sango tried to pry Yasha off Kikyo, but Yasha hung on strong. Sango finally got Yasha off when Miroku helped get her off.

"Let me go!" Yasha's Demon growled at Sango. She didn't attack Sango or Miroku because she remembered that they helped her.

Kikyo ran away, after a few minutes the demon stopped squirming. But, Yasha didn't change back. She jumped out of Sango's arms and stood on all fours her tail and hair still standing up.

"Yasha… just relax" Sango said slowly moving toward her "we're not going to hurt you".

Yasha kept on having flashes of her old life her sadness and her old parents. At first she remembered the good times but, then she remembered when they died. The blood surrounding them and then the man…

"Naraku…" Yasha whispered whimpering.

"What?" Sango said holding her arms out.

"MOM DAD!!!!!" Yasha sprang up and rushed out of the home. She sniffed around for any chance of Kagome and Inuyasha. She caught their scent and followed it.

"Yasha!" Sango yelled hoping Yasha would come running back.

Yasha sniffed around and lost their sent. "This looks familiar" Yasha said looking at the train station "Wait! This is the same train we went on to go to Kagome's home".

The train opened up and Yasha read the sign it had Kagome home town on it. She ran into it as it was closing "Just made it" she said getting up and walking to a seat.

Everyone looked at her; she was still in her demon form. Yasha closed her eyes and her hair and tail relaxed but, she was still in her demon form.

//With Kagome and Inuyasha//

Kagome and Inuyasha had left to Inuyasha's house. There were only about four people who lived there not counting the servants. There was Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, his adopted daughter Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome, soon to be more.

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the lord of the rings when the phone rung. Inuyasha picked it up "Yo, Takashi residence how may I be bored?"

"Inuyasha, its Miroku?" Miroku said on the other line.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"Inuyasha, you have to stay calm"

"Did something happen to, Yasha?" Inuyasha said panicky.

"Um… Yes, Yasha turned into a demon and kind of…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY!!!???" Inuyasha yelled, shocking Kagome who sat a few inches away from him.

"Who, ran away?" Kagome asked quietly. Then she noticed Inuyasha's worried eyes and remembered the name Miroku. "Yasha, ran away!?" Kagome said surprised.

Inuyasha put the phone down and nodded "not only that but… she's in her demon form". He sighed "anything she finds to be a threat is going to be killed, if not hurt; real bad" he added.

"How did she turn into a demon?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Kikyo took that doll you bought her and tampered with her head. Then Yasha went a little berserk and attacked Kikyo. Kikyo only had miner deep scratches not one of them was fatal".

Inuyasha stood up and walked to one of the maids and asked them to bring him a jacket. "Where are you going?" she asked him standing up. Inuyasha put on his sweater "I'm going to go look for her".

He took his jacket from the maid "The only people looking for her are Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the police, if we don't find her in two days; that is".

"But, if the police get a hold of her wont they send her to an adoption center?" she asked.

"Most likely, that's why we have to look fast" he said running toward the door.

"I'll look too" she said. Inuyasha pushed her down onto the couch softly "you stay here Kagome remember your pregnant, better for you to stay here".

Kagome sighed "fine… but if you don't find her tomorrow or today I'm going to help".

//With Yasha P.O.V//

I looked from side to side for every stop making sure no one suspicious got onto the train. But, soon we were on the express and I could calm down. Just before the train became an express the man next to me had left his news paper next to me.

I opened the paper which I was just a few inches smaller than me. As I read I found nothing of interest till I turned the page. It said about me and my family… and that my parents were dead! I never knew that my parents were dead… or that I was in a coma.

I looked at the front of the paper it said 'made in 2002' five years ago. "So I've been dead all this time…" I whispered to my self.

The train opened to Kagomes town I jumped down and ran out of the train station. Though I could not find their scent. It was covered with all the other scents given off by others. I walked on all fours following my nose and my senses.

As I walked away from the crowd I sniffed around till I saw the street I was looking for. "Ojimo" I said standing up. I walked the whole way to Kagome's house, though I hadn't slept for about two days.

When I finally got there it was empty I walked over and sat in front of the door. "Well they'll most likely wake me up…" I said taking a nap.

I woke up to someone putting on some sutras and chanting a fake spell. "What are you doing?" I asked removing the sutra on top of my head.

"Demon!!! Be Gone!!!" he chanted over and over. I stood up and took his keys to open the door with. As I opened the door, thankfully, a nice face appeared.

It was Kagomes mom she was cooking as I walked over to her I noticed something strange. Kagome and Inuyasha's scent was nowhere around. I pulled on her apron, when she looked down at first she seemed surprised. Then she noticed who I was "Yasha, what are you doing here alone!?" she asked me.

"I ran away to look for Inuyasha and Kagome, didn't they tell you that they left me?" I said giving her a hug.

"Yes, I did. But why run away Yasha it's not safe" She said lifting me up into her arms like a child.

"Cause I was suffering and they left me"

"Oh, poor Yasha" she said giving me a hug "They didn't want to leave you. When they came here Kagome wouldn't stop crying; and I could tell you Inuyasha wanted to cry but, he had to be strong for Kagome".

So Inuyasha wanted to cry but, he didn't "Now I feel even worse…" I said turning away from her face.

"Yasha, you know what; actually Inuyasha and Kagome hated one another before they meet you" I looked into her eyes with wonder.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story just let me do something" she walked up the stairs "SOTA!!!"

"YA MA!!!"

"CAN YOU FINISH COOKING FOR ME?"

"Kay!!!" he said running out of his room and walking quickly down the stairs. He was about to run into the kitchen till he noticed me.

"Yasha, is that you?" he asked.

I nodded and he gave me a hug, and continued running to the kitchen. (A/N: be glad I was gonna stop here)

Kagome's mother sat on the couch with me on her lap. "You see this all started when they were children. Believe me or not when they were kid's they knew one another. Actually, they were best friends. But, one day in high school Kikyo this girl took Inuyasha from Kagome"

I listened intently and thought 'so Kikyo is hated by me and then… coooool'

"Kikyo kept on saying that Kagome was mean and did mean things to her when in reality Kagome tried her best not to be around her. As time went on Inuyasha got rid of Kikyo and Kikyo didn't exactly take it to well. So, not only did she make Inuyasha hate Kagome but, she made Kagome hate Inuyasha. I don't know exactly what she did to make Inuyasha afraid of her but, she did that too".

"Actually she's the reason I ran away and turned like this" I said taking out my doll from my back pocket "see Kagome gave Disuke to me and she was being mean to him so I couldn't just do nothing…"

"So you turned into a demon to protect him and yourself" she said.

I nodded "Ya".

---- END----

A/N: sorry for the wait I hope you enjoyed it, btw if ur reading this can I please have reviews see I have this dream to get at least past my record of 23. If you just review every next chapter or every chapter or at least the last chapter I might just get past 20.

Thank you for your support 'inuyashaloves kagome4ever' your the only person who has review through almost every chapter.

_Anifun_


	16. Out for Revenge

A/N: Well here I go let's find out if this will be the last chapter or not. Actually I'm not exactly a plan then write type of person I just write and delete till I like it.

Disclaimer: No still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 16: Out for Revenge

"So are you going to go back to Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked Yasha.

"Not yet… I need to do one more thing before I go back to them" Yasha said.

"And what would that be?" she said asking a question.

"The man that killed my parents and almost me is still alive, his name is Naraku, and I got to get him before he gets someone else"

"But, Yasha that man is one of the most sever killers he's shot countless people in only five years"

"I can go back till he's gone, besides I'm stronger than I or anyone knows. I don't know why but… I feel like he's the answer to everything I'm going through"

"Then let me give you something" Kagome's mother said putting Yasha down on the couch.

She came back with a red collar "it was suppose to be for Christmas but, I think now would be a better time to give it".

It had a bone on it and had Yasha's name engraved on it along with Inuyasha's address and phone number. Yasha put it on her neck and put on the pants and sweater, Kagome's mom had given to her, along with some old small boots.

She had large slacks on for pants; she had a red sweater, and her boots, which went pretty high up, were an old fashion brown and lighter brown.

"There's also a sword that that dog-demon had owned when she was alive. She left it on the shrine and maybe if a dog-demon uses it, it might work" Kagome's mother put the sword on Yasha's back. It was much too large to fit on her waist. "And also take this so that when you use it there maybe a clue in it of how to use it" Kagome's mother put an old piece of paper in Yasha's pocket.

Yasha walked to the door "and off I go!" she yelled running out.

"Bye Yasha do come back soon" Kagome's mother said.

"I will bye Miss Higarashi"

//Yasha's POV//

After running a few minutes I just remembered something 'How the heck am I going to find him!!!!'

I mean it's not like as if me a semi-normal child was going to be able to find a killer. After all in five years what could I do to him? Would he remember me? Probably not; after all not every killer remembers their victims face… from five years ago.

I walked silently through the streets. Many people stopped to stare at me, actually one old lady bought me a cookie. While other ladies stopped to component me; or pet my ears.

Then as I was walking closer to the abandoned factories a news paper hit me right in the face.

"Ouch!" I said as I took the news paper off my face.

I looked at the map that had been colored on. It said in a sloppy hand writing "dawn-wane warm hideout" I was about to crumble the paper till I recognized the hand writing.

It was most defiantly Naraku's, I have no clue how I knew his hand writing till I remembered something about before he shot me. He had my parents' hostage! He had written me a letter telling me where to go he called himself the 'dawn-wane'.

I followed the map and got to a huge mental institution or to me 'the loony house'. I first paced back and forth wondering what I should do; should I go get help, or the police.

No they would just think I was crazy. "I'll go in alone" I whispered to my self.

"Oh no you don't I'm coming with you!" said a voice. I looked in back of me it was Hankokko. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I'm your spirit I'm supposed to protect you" Hankokko floated in mid air "I can't exactly do that if I'm stuck on a tree now can I?"

"True… how do I get you off it?" I asked her. "You already did, see that sword you're holding was mine it has my spirit and power in it"

"If the sword says a name to you it means you can wield it. Don't worry someone like you should most defiantly be able to wield that sword" she said "Jan-ne!" she disappeared and turned into a vapor into my sword.

"Ok I'll do my best!" I said still in a hushed tone then I yawned "after a nap" I said looking for a good place to sleep.

I saw a good large tree its roots over flowing the ground so it could make a good hiding place. "That's a good spot" I said crawling into the hole.

//Inuyasha Normal POV//

Inuyasha was currently walking to Kagome's house. He had gotten a call from her earlier that Yasha was there.

Though, when he got there she had told him that she had left to look for the killer Naraku. Thankfully he could now sniff her out instead of look all over town. He took a large sniff and started his wild goose chase. After an hour of walking he thought 'it never seems to amaze me how small feet carry you farther'.

As he kept on sniffing he finally got to an abandoned factory area. Even though he did not get bumped in the face with a news paper he could tell that Yasha's scent wasn't the only one here. He had trained his nose to define scents of one to another.

//Back with Yasha's POV//

I woke up from my nap around sunset, as I stood up to stretch I sniffed around to make sure it was safe to go around. Same as normal abandoned boring and useless. I walked into the loony-house, keeping my eyes, ears, and nose in complete over dive. Which was quiet easy in demon form; after all, your senses reach maximum.

I walked on all fours making it easier to run, hear, smell, and even hide. Most of the rooms were dusty and plain, while others had a bed and a little desk or something. From the inside it looked just as bad; it was completely dusty, smelled horrible, had bugs and rats in it, and was run down.

No wonder they closed this place down. I heard something fall to the floor I jumped all the way to the ceiling and held on. I saw a man with dark rotten black hair. His smell was easy to recognize it was most defiantly Naraku.

I restrained my growling and waited till he was farther down the hall to jump from wall, to wall, to the floor. Then I yelled "Hey Naraku!!!!" he turned around. In his hand was a dark-black and blue jewel.

"I'm Here For Revenge!!!" I yelled getting my claws ready for battle. He laughed all evil like, "you think you can beat me?!"

"Feh, don't-know-don't-care. All I know is… YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" I yelled charging at him.

As I ran to him he transformed into an ugly spider-thing. I jumped back because of the barrier. "Dang!" I ran to think of my next move. He followed as I ran. Wait the sword! I took out the sword to see what would happen. It was a rusted piece of junk… but does it matter when you want revenge? No!

The sword whispered a name I could barely hear "Tetsusaiga…"

I jumped to the ceiling again, Naraku ran past me I yelled out "TETSUSIAGA!!!!!!" And the sword trance formed into a large fang. I pushed myself roughly down to pierce his back.

When I did he whined loudly I jumped back and felt a hand go on my waist. I looked back it was Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your butt!" he said lifting me up and evading Naraku's poison needle.

"Inuyasha you have a cell phone, right, so call back up like Sango and Miroku" I said.

"Why call them?" he said jumping around evading every attack.

"'Cause… I know this sounds crazy but, they can fight really well. Sango of the demon slayer tribe and Miroku of the cursed Monks family" I looked at Inuyasha from his arm "All of our asserters suffered because of him! Even yours and Kagome are… mine as well!!!"

"And how do you know all this?" he asked me.

"Hankokko's my ancestor she told this to me in a dream and it's all Naraku's FALT!!!" I yelled pointing at him.

"But, how could he live that long?" a poison pin had just swiped Inuyasha's face but, he paid it no heed.

"He was asleep and he's a demon and he has something that belongs to Kagome, something that if he didn't have he would be dead" I said to him remembering every word Hankokko had said.

I went into his pocket with no permission and took out his cell. I dialed the home's number it was picked up by Kaede.

"Hello"

"_Kaede, can I speak with Sango and Miroku please?_"

"Yes of course wait a moment please"

"Hi this is Sango speaking"

"_Sango its Yasha_"

"Yasha! Where have you been I was so scared?"

"_Sango I don't exactly think now is the time for a friendly chat so listen; I need you to get all the help you can, get all the battle equipment, and come down to the rundown factories, Naraku's here and me and Inuyasha need some help. Ride on Kirara's back and use Shippo and her noses to find us. And if you can……………… bring me a cookie_"

"Why a cookie for a fight?"

"'_cause, I'm hungry!_"

I closed the cell phone and put it back in Inuyasha's pocket. "You ready to fight now?" he asked me.

I jumped out of his arm the sword's aura becoming larger "ya, I'm ready".

!!!!!!!!END!!!!!!!

A/N: thank you for reading all of you! I know it might be a bit short (I think) but, I felt like I needed to cut it there.

Inuyasha: So we're almost at the end.

NOOOOOO I don't want it to end! I've worked so hard you can't make me!!! –Chains self to wall-

Inuyasha: '-- (sweat drop)

R & R See Ya!!!

_Anifun_


	17. Writers block again sigh

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but, I have writers block, my internet sometimes doesn't work, and my dumb teachers give mountains of homework (The lightest back pack I came home with weighed about 30 pounds, yes I weighed it). Again I'm sorry!!!!! T-T I'm very sorry!!!


	18. The End

A/N: Are we at the end?... I hope not!

Disclaimer: if I didn't own Inuyasha before why would I own him now?

Chapter 17: The End

_"You ready to fight now?" he asked me._

_I jumped out of his arm the sword's aura becoming larger "ya, I'm ready"._

(Yep totally ready)

Naraku charged at the two half demons and they did the same. Yasha could see some type of colored winds going between her and Naraku; she remembered Hankokko's words and used the wind scare.

"WIND SCARE!!!!!" she yelled twirling the sword and hitting the ground with it. Shocks of yellow thunder came from the sword.

Inuyasha jumped back when he saw the energy. It hit Naraku right in between the head and cut him right in half. At first it looked like he was dead.

Yasha stood there staring at Naraku "Yay! We beat him!" she yelled. When Naraku came back together she said "dang" and fainted from the attack she had used.

"Yasha" Inuyasha said running over to her and picking her up. He took the sword and a vapor spirit came out, "Whoa!"

It was Hankokko "_Hey! You're not Yasha! You're that dog dad of hers; I don't have a clue where my breed became easy to come together_" she said to Inuyasha.

"_Well good enough; listen Inuyasha you need to use that sword; it's the only thing that can kill Naraku. I fought him before I was sealed to that tree if you destroy him I might just be able to get off that tree_" she said.

Hankokko jumped out of the sword and made a shield to protect them from Naraku. "_I need you to think of a human to protect while that monk, demon slayer, and her cat demon get here_" she said getting hit by Naraku's attacks "_oh ya, and that priestess too. What was her name? Kagome!_"

"_Kagome's the resurrection of the priestess that sealed me to the tree I could tell it as soon as I saw her taking care of Yasha. The aura and everything_".

"INUYASHA YASHA, WE'RE COMING!!!!" yelled Sango. A large demon bone came and cut one of the tentacles off of Naraku.

"_Ok just call Kagome she needs to be here even if she's carrying pups, she's one of the important people besides that sword. See Ya_" Hankokko disappeared into vapor and went onside the untransformed sword.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, even Shippo came to help. Miroku was wearing a monk's outfit and in his hand was a long gold colored stick. Kirara was in her demon form, a large cat demon. Sango was wearing a pink demon slayers outfit and the boomerang bone was in her hand. Shippo was in large pants and a large shirt over it was a fur pelt, but strangely he was small like a cat's size.

"Maybe we should have called the police" Inuyasha said to himself.

"But, too late to back up now; lets go!!" he said louder.

Everyone started slashing at Naraku Shippo stayed with Yasha.

"Ugggg…" Yasha said when she woke up.

"Yasha, are you feeling better?" Shippo said.

"Ya I'm fine" Yasha felt horrible 'I couldn't control the aura, why? Could it be that I'm not the one who needs to defeat Naraku?' Yasha thought about what she could do next.

"Shippo, you have a cell phone right?"

He nodded. "Pass it to me" he took out a blue small cell phone. Yasha didn't know exactly what Kagome's number was but, something or someone had dialed it for her.

//With Kagome POV//

I was just about to start looking for Yasha when I got a call from her.

"Yasha, where are you? You have me worried sick" I said to her.

"_Kagome scold me latter you're at Inuyasha's house correct?_"

"Yes but, what does that have to do with anything"

"_We're fighting Naraku, I need you to find a bow and many arrows that you can use then you wait for us outside. I'm not kidding Kagome we need your help you're the only one_"

"Ok I'll go find some"

"_Ok bye_"

I started to run around looking for a bow and some arrows but, then I remembered that there were maids here. I pocked the shoulder of one of the demon maids "Yes Miss Kagome".

"Can you find me a bow and a quiver of arrows?"

"Yes, I will find them, while you wait could you please sit down stairs at the lobby"

"Ok" I walked down to the lobby and sat on one of the comfortable couches that the Takakshi family owned. I was wearing her winter clothes and was waiting for the maid to come back. When she did she had a bow and many arrows in a quiver.

"Thank you, I'll be out for a walk now" I said walking to the door.

"Good Bye Miss Kagome" she said holding the door. Outside on the stairs down were Yasha and a smaller Shippo sitting down waiting.

"Kagome!" they both said giving me a hug.

"I missed you guys so much, but Shippo why are you so small?" I asked the two.

"We'll explain latter right now Shippo I need you to transform into something big and fast" Yasha said to Shippo, who took two steps back and put a leaf on his head.

"Transform!" Shippo yelled he looked like a big dog-cat.

"Wow nice job transforming into a cat Shippo" Yasha said with her hands at her hips.

"I'm a dog…" Shippo sighed as we got onto his back. (Not even in the future will Shippo be good at transforming)

"So where are we going?"

"To the abandoned factories Naraku's there so is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara" Yasha turned around and looked at me "Don't worry Kagome I promised to keep you all alive, if one of you dies I'd go berserk and kill him myself with my own claws".

We got there in about five to ten minutes. "Come on" Yasha said pulling my hand, but never leaving the spot in front of me.

There was a huge demon that had tentacles and other things, in the center there was a man with black hair pale skin and red eyes. "Naraku" Yasha growled her claws sharpening and fangs as well.

All around him I saw everyone fighting him. I took out and arrow and put it in the bow. I aimed at his chest and shot the arrow, it was a direct hit. (In my story Kagome is great at archery I don't exactly want to go through the trail and error stages at the end of the story)

His eyes became wide then his disgusting body covered him. Everyone looked at me Inuyasha gave me a thumbs up. Yasha smiled and cut one of the tentacles coming toward us.

When another tentacle came toward us Yasha was unprepared and it hit her right on the shoulder, and surrounded her neck. It became tighter till it was hard for her to breath. Yasha coughed and spit came out of her mouth and hung on the side.

I hit it with the arrow but it wouldn't be cut, Yasha stuck her claws in his skin but to prevail. Naraku brought her closer to his now recuperated face. "L-Let M-M-me GO!!" she put her feet on his tentacle so he could not break her neck.

"Stupid child you think you can beat me" he growled tightening the tentacle.

Yasha whined and squirmed like a puppy. Inuyasha cut the tentacle with the sword and caught Yasha. "Thank you" she said holding onto his jacket.

//Yasha's POV//

Inuyasha saved me just in time a little more and I could have been dead. I noticed something strange though, the sword Inuyasha was carrying had transformed. It worked to protect a loved one or someone dear.

"Inuyasha can you see where the winds combine and fight?" I asked him.

"Ya what about them?"

"Strike right in the middle then you can make the wind scare!"

"All right" he said.

I held onto him as he did the attack it worked both of the winds attacked Naraku. He was blown in half again. But, this time when he came together it was like a bomb had struck everyone.

Shippo had protected Kagome and Inuyasha had protected me. Sango and Miroku protected one another but, no one was awake except for me and Shippo.

"So now it's you and me once again child what are you going to do?" he laughed at me as I stood up.

I could hear my demon saying '**LET ME KILL HIM, HE'S MINE!!!!**' but the chains didn't let the demon free. My blood was boiling and my claws wanted to feel his blood on them. I couldn't control myself 'kill him' I said to my demon as it took control.

"**Naraku, you better hope I let you breath at all after what you did**" she said her claws becoming sharper her fangs as well. Then her eyes turned red with a gold sickle as a pupil.

She slashed at Naraku and every time she did she became taller and more like a dog demon. The demons true form was a huge white poisonous dog demon. Soon she was taller than Naraku's size. She bit Naraku and chewed on his neck with one tooth like a doggy toy.

Naraku stopped breathing but, he was not dead, she spit poison on him and he started to burn and dissolve in that area. When she was going to bite him again Naraku stopped her by holding her mouth open.

"**Naraku you think your weak body will stand me much longer?**" the demon growled. She bit down hard and his attack to stop her was futile.

Naraku's attacks became worthless he knew he was dead. Yasha attacked the last blow with her paw's poison claws. Naraku yelled, he fell to the ground and died. The demon started to become her normal size and animal. When she did I tried to take control, but couldn't. 'Demon he's dead let me take over' I said to the demon, '**I'm trying but I cant my body wont let me**'.

'WHY!!!!????' I yelled I was stuck in chains instead of the demon that stood in front of me. '_Demon set her free_' yelled the human shaking the demons leg, '**that's what I'm trying to do, midget!**' the demon yelled at the human.

'Wait Demon, I think I hear something' I said then the chains around my left hand and leg went around the demons a chain appeared on her neck as well.

"Wait I can see" I said looking around. Kagome was getting up Inuyasha was helping her, Shippo was helping Miroku and Kirara was helping Sango. When Kagome was up she walked to me and I took a step forward, but my other leg would not move. "Yasha, why are you half a demon and half, you" She says to me. "**The **Demon **and **me** are** both **the** same **person**" we both said taking turns saying our words.

"Why?" Inuyasha said holding Kagome up.

"I **can't** go **back** to **normal**" we said at the same time again.

"Oh, Yasha" she said giving me a hug, Inuyasha did the same. I felt both of their tears on me then I felt myself turn back to normal. I gained complete control, but the demon was not in chains; I was fine with that.

I gave both of them a hug and cried on them as well.

//About 10 months latter//

Three pups sat in a waddling pool. Two where boys the other a girl, one boy had more black hair than white, the other had dark silver hair. The girl had more white hair than black. All of them had puppy ears like Inuyasha and Yasha. They were Kagome's pups.

Yasha splashed water on the pups and they all glared at her. "Wops" she said running as the pups jumped on her.

Yasha had been adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome once Kaede saw that it was necessary to all their lives. Just a month ago Sango and Miroku had left the recuperation center to be married to one another. Kirara and Shippo often got out of work to visit them all.

But, any way the pups were five months old and understood Yasha more than their own parents. And with in their life they lived together happily.

_//THE END !!!!!//_

A/N: WHHAAA it's the end all ready!

Oh, well what can you do, please leave a review and tell me what you think…… I know u r reading this, I think.


End file.
